


Phoenix

by WitchChris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Dark Magic, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evil Gerard, Evil Jennifer, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Good Alpha Pack, Good Deucalion, Good Peter, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Phoenix Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Resurrection, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, You will see..., sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: The pack (Derek really) has mistreated Stiles for far too long. Always put aside. Always useless. But Stiles is Done with that. It is time to unleash his inner fire and with the help of a certain "evil" alpha pack he is going to show how strong and needed he really is.





	1. Stiles escape.

I looked at the retreating backs of my pack. Well my pack might not be the case. I couldn't fathom why they felt like I am powerless and useless. I mean don't get me wrong I am 147 pounds of pale flesh but sarcasm isn't my only weapon. You see I have magic. A lot of it and some other major abilities but it is irrelevant know. They thing is that I expected things to have changed after I saved everybody's ass during the whole kanima incident and the don't get me started on my research skills. Truth be told I am disappointed. No one of the pack came to my defense earlier today.

 _Derek slammed me against the wall. Again. I would usually be very hot and bothered by the gesture but not today. Today Is the day that the pack will face the alpha pack and we have a plan thanks to my genius strategic mind but once again Derek is being absolutely dickish about me helping."You. Are. Not. Coming." Derek growled in my face. His red eyes would usually make my knees weak but not this time. This time I am angry._  
    _"Why the hell not?! This is my research! My plan! I should be out there helping and the least you could do oh-my-dick-of-an alpha is be fucking grateful that i helped. Again!" Derek growled even louder. His teeth and nails elongating._  
 _"You are a worthless piece of sarcastic shit! I don't need your help and I sure as help don't need your spastic ass in my way! You are staying here and that's it! I don't need dead weight with me!" Derek fumed at my face. I stared at him dumbfounded. Derek thought so little of me?  I looked around for support. No one was looking at me. Not even Scott. Everyone agreed with Derek. My heart shattered with the realization._  
 _"Fine!" I said throwing my hands in the air and storming out of his apartment having nothing left to hold me in there._

Now looking at my pack through the loft's windows all I could feel was hallow. I look around the loft. _I will miss this place_. I take my red hoodie that I left earlier and I walk out of the loft not chancing a glance behind me.  
  
    I exit the building and head straight to the woods towards the meeting place with the alpha pack. My pack thinks I am useless. I am going to show them. I walked for about half an hour until I reach the clearing. I hide myself with magic as soon as I see the two engaging packs. Derek is screaming at Deucalion and  the later is laughing at his face. Deucalion nods and his pack of alpha's starts to go into their beta form. I decide it is time to reveal myself. I step into the clearing and all eyes turn on me. "Stiles!" Derek and the pack scream.  
  
    I don't pay attention to them as I focus on the alpha pack. I look for their bonds and what I find shocks me. Their bonds are strong very strong and they are bonds forged in tragedy and loss. I focus my power in order to see their past. I am shocked again. The alpha pack was created as a means to stop werewolf hunters. Everything we know is wrong. So very very wrong. I focus on their emissary and see that she will betray them. I raise my hand and break her bond with her forcibly. She screams as her bond is shattered and with a flick of my wrist a send her flying on a tree. I can here my pack gasping and shouting at me. I turn to look at them. They are going to attack the alpha pack.  
  
    "NO!" I raise my hand and spikes of pure ice shoot from the ground making my pack unable to move forward.  
    "STILES!" Derek shouts with anger in his eyes and something that I can't identify.  
  
    I walk and stand in front of Deucalion. His pack growls at me but he raises his hand and halts their actions. "Hello", he says smoothly.  
    "You need me", I say confidently.   
    "Do I?" He says smirking.  
    "If you want to achieve your goal you do", I say looking at him dead in the eyes.  
    His smile is wicked but warm. "Let's go then", he extends his hand.  
  
    "STILES! Come back here NOW!" Derek says in his alpha voice. I look but at my old pack and Dr. Deaton that looks at me wide eyed. I smirk at him.  
    "I am nobody's stepping stone". And with that I engulf myself and the alpha pack in white flames as I make my escape out of this hell hole.   
    "Oh my god!" Deaton exhales. Derek and the pack look at him worriedly.  
  
    "WHAT?!" Derek says angrily. He can't believe Stiles disobeyed him.  
    "We are in big trouble", Deaton said.  
    "Yes we are! Stiles is gone!" Isaac screams at Derek who flashes his red eyes at his beta.  
    "No that's not the problem as we all saw that Mr. Stilinski went willingly. The problem is his identity". Derek looked at him unimpressed.   
    "His what?" Scott asks cocking his head to the side making him look more than a puppy than humanly possible.  
    Deaton gulps nervously. "Stiles is a phoenix". Everyone gasps.


	2. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be a few changes with the alpha pack as you may have guessed. Also there are going to be chapters written in the past to explain what happened during the one year time gap and chapters in the present day. Enjoy ;)

1 year later...

In a whirlwind of flames me and my pack are back when everything started. Back to Beacon Hills. "Are you OK, Red?" Deucalion asks concerned. He is always concerned about me nowadays. I think it has to do with the fact that being back here brings not the best of memories.  
    "I am fine Duke. Just a little bit restless. That's all". I smile at the pack and they smile back at me.  
    "You know we can get the fuck out of here the moment you feel overwhelmed, right?" A very pregnant Kali said. Ennis her mate put a supporting arm around my shoulders and squeezed tight in comfort. The rest of the pack came around me forming a tight pack circle of comfort. I relaxed against Ennis hand and the tension seemed to completely vanish from my body.  
    "No I am fine", I paused to look at each pack member's eyes to get my point across. I chuckled when everyone's tension left their shoulders and Deucalion let one rare calming purr. "Let's go my dad awaits us".  
  
    We walked to my house which was merely five minutes from where I teleported us. I walked the few stairs of the porch, my pack forming a tight circle around me, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later my dad opened the door. A huge smile made it's way in his features when he saw me. "It was about damn time! I though you would come in the afternoon", my dad complained while hugging the shit out of me.  
    "We had a last minute problem to solve daddy-o." I said smirking knowingly.  
  
    My father let me get in and turned his attention to my pack. "Alpha Deucalion, it is an honor to have you and your worthy pack in my home", my father said smoothly while titling his head to the side exposing his neck and holding a strong arm for Deucalion to shake.  
    "Sheriff Stilinski, thank for allowing me and my pack to enter your home. We hope we aren't an inconvenience", Deucalion said smiling warmly.  
    My father raised his eyebrow. "My son's family is also my family. So cut that bullshit", I looked horrified at my father. It didn't take long for him to revert to his old no-bullshit self.  
    Deucalion and the rest of my pack laughed brightly as the began to enter through the open door.  
  
    One and a half hour later we where all sitting around the table eating homemade pizza and Greek traditional salad. My pack looked relaxed and carefree after a very long time. I smiled at the image of my father and Ennis sharing a beer and talking vividly about baseball.  
    Deucalion nudged my knee with his hand. "You are happy", he said giving me a soft pleased smile.  
    "You are happy", I shot right back.  
    "I am", he replied honestly.  
  
    After dinner I order Ethan, Aiden, Michael and Anna to clean everything up while I went to the living room to make place for a huge pack pile. While I was fluffing a pillow I was suddenly surrounded by five growling alphas and two betas. They had their backs on me while they growled, claws and everything, at the door. "Guys what's wrong?" I said worriedly.  
    "It's your old pack", said Kali through her fangs.  
    I straightened my back and took a deep breath. "OK. Let me open the door. Stay on alert". Everyone looked unsure at me before Deucalion nodded and everyone parted to make way for me. My father was standing at the hall looking defeated at the door.  
    "Are you sure,son?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest. I slowly nod.  
  
     I walk to the door, I take a deep breath and open it.   
    The first think I see is a pair of angry red eyes. "Hello Derek, how it's-" Before I could finish my sentence I was yanked from the house and Derek put me behind his back growling at my pack while the other member's of my former pack, surrounded me growling along with Derek.   
    My pack started to walk angrily towards them which caused my former pack to growl strongly. _They think they are protecting me from my pack. Ha! Like I need protecting from my pack or that I am weak enough to need protection altogether_.    
    Before Derek and his pack know what hit them a snap my fingers and they all fall to the ground holding their heads. I smirk as I walk slowly back to my pack. "Stiles-" Derek tries to grab me and I retaliate by intensifying my mind stunning making all his pack member's howl pathetically.   
  
    As i finally reach my pack everyone surrounds me forming a tight protective semi circle around me. My dad has his gun out and pointing it at my former pack, fury written all over his face. _Go daddy-o!_ "I suggest you leave right now Alpha Hale or my pack will have to take action in order to protect me", I said confidently.  
    "Stiles what are you doing? What happened to you ? Why are you with those evil shits?!" Derek says angrily red eyes flaming.  
     I teleport in front of Derek and hiss at his face. "You and your pack are the pieces of shit! Always degrading me! Always disrespecting me! Always thinking that you are better than me! Always thinking I am stupid! Well news flash Alpha Hale. I have a pack that respects me, supports me and trusts me! Something your sorry excuse for a pack never did for me! So you can take your crap and shove it up your ass! I don't own you nothing! And I suggest you leave my house before I get angry!" I said fuming.  
    Derek looked shocked at me. "What happened to you? You where never like this! What did those assholes did to you?!"  
    That's. IT. "They set me free", I say calmly before I thrown them at of my house with a force powerfully enough that I could hear a few bones cracking.  
  
    I close my eyes and let my hands fall open to the sides. I concentrate my magic and begin my spell. I slowly raise my hands until they meet at the top of my head. During the gesture huge white flames surround the perimeter of my house and the rise to the sky following my hands movement until the meet at the top where they disappear. My protection spell is complete.  
    I smirk at Derek that looks shocked at me. He tries to enter my house but he is sent flying by my invisible shield that now surrounds my house. "Be careful who you are messing with Alpha Hale. We will be in touch". With that I snap my fingers and the Hale pack is sent to Derek's loft. But I can't help but wonder why Derek looked so defeated and heartbroken at my actions.  
  
    My pack surrounds me for comfort.  


	3. Give them hell, son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Enjoy :)

1 year ago, at the night of Stiles escape...

    I teleported the alpha pack to the Nemeton. I let my hand fall from Deucalion's grip and went to sit on the tree stump. "So we have a few thinks to talk about".   
  
    Deucalion stroke his defined jaw thoughtfully. "Hmm... indeed we do". Before I knew what was happening Ennis attacked me head on. With out moving an inch a made him freeze in place, my eyes illuminating the small clearing. I looked at Ennis frozen face that held a mid growl expression. I laughed throwing my head back and with a flick of my wrist Ennis went flying to a nearby tree breaking his waist and will remain immobile for a few hours at best.   
  
    Kali growled angrily at me and with a strong leap she was in front of me grabbing my neck and squeezing tightly. "No one touches him!" She growled furiously.  
  
    I raised my hand and touched her face and she fell to the ground screaming in agony. I smirked picking her up with my mind and throwing her unceremoniously towards Ennis. The twins looked horrified at me but they didn't stand down. The merged and with a terrifying growl the lunched at me but before the could hit I unleashed my white flames forcing them to split and land unconscious on the ground with third degree frostbites already healing.   
  
    I looked Deucalion in the eyes and raised my eyebrow in challenge. Deucalion through his cane aside and went for my throat. I teleported behind his back and before he knew what was happening I send extremely strong electricity through my hand into his body via his neck. Deucalion fall to the floor incapacitated but not unconscious. I walk back to the tree stump and sat on it crossing my legs. "Can we talk now?" I said rolling my eyes.  
  
    Deucalion nodded trying to stand up but failing miserably. He growled lowly. I chuckled earning me a death glare. I rolled my eyes again. I touched the ground and a wave of white and gold flames passed through the clearing healing the alpha pack instantly and every dead plant came back to life and bloomed decorating the meadow with every single color.   
  
    The moonlight shone brightly from above as Deucalion made his way to me and sat beside me. His pack surrounded us in order to hear. "Yes we can little phoenix", I smirked deviously.   
  


    One more later me and my new pack made our way to my house where I could see my father pacing on the front porch, his cell phone clenched tightly on his right hand. "Pops", I said smoothly.   
  
    My father's head snapped up at the sound of my voice. A relieved expression graced his features before it disappeared at the sight of my company. His hand went immediately to his gun. Hmm... Derek or Scott must have called. Ennis growled behind me but stopped when Deucalion gave him a sharp look. "Dad it's alright. I am not in danger. I can explain but I need you to calm down".   
    "Are they threatening you? Derek called and said that-"  
    "Whatever he told you is a lie", I cut him off. "Let's move this inside dad."  
  
    My dad turns around and walks into the house, with me and my pack following close behind. We sit on the kitchen table. My dad looks closely at the alpha pack, his hand remaining on his gun. "Explain", he says with contained anger.  
    "I am going to leave Beacon Hills and follow the alpha pack. There are things that must be done for everyone's safety and I have to help", I said honestly.  
    My dad rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Stiles I don't get your logic sometimes. You made the research. You are the one that said that they are bloodthirsty, ready to kill us all. What happened? Are they threatening you or me? Because believe me I won't let you go that easily and definitely without a fight." My dad said anger sipping into his voice.  
  
    "And what exactly can you do to stop us, Sheriff?" Kali asked bored.   
    My dad looked her dead on in the eyes. "Just because I am human doesn't mean that I won't lace my bullets with wolves bane, mistletoe and dipping them in mountain ash and emptying it in your heads if it means my son is safe." Kali looked impressed and seemed pleased with my father's reaction.   
    "I like your father spastic. He has balls talking to an alpha like that." I smiled proud of my father.  
  
    "Dad listen to me. I can't tell you everything but all I need you to know is that no one is forcing me to do anything. When I met the alpha pack and was met with some new facts about them it made me realize that we are on the same team even if it seems not to be the case. Alpha Deucalion and the rest of the alphas can and will keep me safe. I promise you that this is my choice." I went around the table and stood in front of my father. "I need to go and I don't know when I will be back. I need you to promise me to take care of yourself."  
    My father looked around the room and then back at me nodding to himself. "I trust you and respect your decisions. But if anything happens to my only son I will come for all of you and trust me I can be quite dangerous for my only child. Is that understood?"  
    "Yes Sheriff", said Deucalion standing up and shaking my father's hand.  
  
    An hour later I had everything that I would need packed and ready to go. My pack put my things in their big jeep and waited while I said my last goodbyes to my father. "Don't tell the pack anything. Tell them that I don't need them. Tell them to go fuck themselves", I said bitterly.  
    "Son-" My father tried before I raised my hand to halt him. "Alright son", he said instead.  
    "I love you. I will try to call as soon as I can", I said hugging my dad tightly.  
    "I love you too son. I always will."  
    We stayed like that for a few moments before I got into the car and drove away from this hell hole.  
  
    "Give them hell, son" Said the sheriff to the night sky. 


	4. I was set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present day chapter. Enjoy ;)

Present Day...

I wake up feeling warm. I slowly open my eyes and come face to face with Deucalion's sleeping face. I smile contently. A year ago Deucalion could barely sleep for two hours and even then he was plunged with nightmares. Now he isn't hunted anymore. Yes, sometimes he will have a nightmare but now he isn't alone. Now he has all of us, his pack.  
  
    I brush his hair from his eyes. My smile dims a little at the sight of his wounded eyes. Deucalion has suffered too much in his life and I can't stop feeling sad and angry fro what happened to him. However, his eyesight won't be a permanent problem as I am getting closer to restore it. _Just a little longer Deuc. I am almost there._    
  
    I stand up as quietly as I can and head straight to the bathroom to wash my teeth and freshen up so I can start breakfast. I make quick work of making the pancake butter and start cooking. Ten minutes later I have made more than fifty pancakes. Now I am starting to make a fruit salad consisting of oranges, green apples, strawberries, blueberries and pineapple. As I am chopping the apples a set of strong arms encircles my waist and a naked strong torso is glued to my back. Deucalion kisses me behind the ear and hooks his head on my shoulder observing my work. "Morning little Red."  
    "Morning big bad." I say laughing brightly when he swats my ass and growls playfully in my ear.  
  
    "I hope you know that my son is still underage", I turn around shocked almost cutting Deucalion across the chest with the knife.  
    "Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you worked today." My dad raised an unimpressed eyebrow and went to the coffee machine to start making coffee.  
    "When my son comes home after a year away, don't you think that I would want to stay at home?", said my dad cocking his head to the side. "And don't avoid the matter here. Do you mind explain me what a forty year old half naked man is doing hugging my underage son?" Dad set his piercing gaze to Deucalion.  
    "Sheriff-" I touch Deucalion's arm to stop him. Deuc turns to me and nods understandingly.  
  
    "First of all, Deucalion is thirty seven", my father looks to the ceiling exasperated. "Second of all, Deucalion and I aren't in a relationship. We have more like a older brother - younger brother relationship. And by the way even if we were together that would be my choice Dad. I don't anyone push me around and make me do things that I don't want to. So next time you are going to go right ahead and assume things, I am asking you to take a step back and talk to me before you say something and insult anyone." I look my father dead on the eyes and smirk when I see the tension leave his shoulders.  
    "Thank god I though you lost the spirit!" My dad said happily sipping his coffee.  
    "What?!" I shrieked looking between a chuckling Deucalion and my dad's shit eating grin.  
    "Your alpha and I already talked some things through Stiles. I am your father. No matter how old you are I will still look out for you", my dad said gently.  
  
    I smiled softly mumbling a thanks dad before resuming cutting fruit. A few minutes later every member of my pack came to the kitchen to wish me a good morning, kiss me in various places of my face and neck and effectively scent mark me. Everyone sat around the table eating pancakes, fruit, chocolate cake and some french toast with butter while sipping coffee, tea and orange juice - _You are pregnant Kali! Fuck off you overbearing skinny mother!_ -.  
  
    As we are finishing eating breakfast and make plans for the day there is a knock from the front door. "I will answer it. I can feel who it is." I run to the door with a huge smile on my face. I throw open the door and jump into strong waiting open arms. "Hey Peter!"  
    "Hey little phoenix", says Peter softly while he plants a soft kiss on my forehead.  
    "Stiles! Explain!" My father screams from the hallway. Everyone laughs.

After calming my dad and making him not shoot Peter, I explain the situation and my father reluctantly accepted Peter's presence in my life.  "So creeper wolf did you find anything?"   
    Peter chuckles at his nickname and shakes his head. "Yes. I found a nice place in downtown Beacon Hills. It is a whole floor. Two very big apartments. Eight bedrooms in total, four bathrooms, two huge kitchen with equally wide dining rooms and very spacious living rooms. Also the two very big balconies that connect every room in each apartment." Peter announced proudly.  
    "How much?" I asked nervously. They must be pretty expensive and I don't think I have enough money.  
    Peter smiled softly and presented me with two sets of keys. "They are already hours little phoenix."  
    "Peter what did you do? How much of your money did you give?!"   
    Peter grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. "You gave me something more important than anything Stiles. A pack, a family and a home. Money is the least I can give back to all of you". Peter looked around the pack. Everyone with me leading attacked him with all the cuddles.

The same night I decided that it was time to meet with Derek and his pack and negotiate about my packs residency here. A phone Dr. Deaton earlier in the afternoon to set up meeting which would take place at Derek's loft at nine. "Guys you ready?" Everyone were looking sharp in their black clothes except me. In my travels with my pack I learned that it is costumed for phoenixes to make ourselves known by wearing white and golden clothes. That's why now I am wearing white tight jeans with a white t-shirt and a gold handmade hoodie, a gift from a celestial kitsune we saved from some hunters.  
    "Yes", said Deucalion. Everyone grabbed hands and in a burst of white flames we where standing in front of my former pack. Everyone took a step back as my flames stayed around my pack for a few more seconds before the disappeared.  
  
    "Peter?!" Was the first think out of Derek's mouth.  
    "Hello dear nephew", Peter said smirking evilly.  
    "What are you doing with them?!" He said accusingly.  
    "Careful how you talk to my alpha and pack Derek. You don't want to insult anybody, right?" Peter smiled broadly as Derek's nostrils flared in frustration.  
  
    "Alpha Hale thank you for accepting Alpha Emery's request for a hearing regarding our residency in Beacon Hills".  
    Derek smirked at me looking confident. "Yes, Emissary Stilinski. I reviewed your requested concerning your pack staying in my territory and I am so sorry to inform you that I can't allow you to live here." Derek looked proud of himself but I smirked.  
    "Actually Alpha Hale, you can't deny my pack's entrance due to relations of them with me and Peter and because of your mother, former Alpha Hale", I said smoothly.  
    "What?!" Derek's voice boomed angrily his eyes flashing red. My pack moved smoothly around me in order to cover me if an attack is to be made.  
    "Well you see since I am the emissary and second to this pack and a member of it as well as myself have rights to this land you can't forbid them for entering and staying for a year but because of this", I snap my fingers and in a twirl of white flames an old contract appears in front of Deaton, "a contract signed by your mother and my alpha stating that no matter the circumstances Alpha Emery and his pack is allowed to stay in the territory indefinitely. The contract is signed in blood which means, as your emissary can confirm for you, that you can't override it with you authority, Alpha Hale." I said feeling proud at witnessing Derek's face crumble.  
    "Deaton?" Derek turned to his emissary hopefully.  
    "He is right Alpha Hale. The contract stands. The Alpha pack must be allowed entrance otherwise it is an act of pack war", said Deaton defeated.   
    Derek looked at me with the same hurt broken look that he gave me yesterday. "You may stay", he said quietly.   
    "What?!" His pack erupted in disagreement.   
    "Silence!" Derek said flashing his red eyes.  
    "Thank you Alpha Hale", I said bowing my head as it is costumed.   
  
    Before my pack can go in a flurry of flames Scott shouts at me. "What happened to you Stiles? You were never like this!" He said desperately. Jackson and Isaac holing him back.  
    "I was set free", was all I said before we made our exit.


	5. You are more than blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past chapter. Enjoy!

11 months before the return...

It has been a month since I left Beacon Hills and things aren't going as good as I hoped they would go. We have been traveling around the US helping packs that have problems with their hunters. You see the alpha pack's true goal is to eliminate the hunters that have been consistently breaking the code and thus hunting down and killing a lot of supernatural creatures and especially werewolves. We have helped four packs so far but that's not the problem. The problem is that my new pack just like the old one doesn't trust me one bit but for that I can't blame them. You see Deucalion's permanent blindness was made possible with the help of powerful magic and thus made the alpha pack mistrustful of every magic user including and foremost myself.  
  
    As a result of their mistrust and not listen to any of my ideas the pack has gotten in very situations including the near fatal encounter with the Thompson hunter clan. The Thompson clan was led by a sadistic asshole that liked to torture teenage supernatural creatures and especially werewolves. So the my pack went head on with them completely ignoring my suggestion of a back door attack and getting the twins almost killed before Deucalion manage to tear that evil man's throat.  
  
    Currently I am cooking in the kitchen of our rented house. Usually we rent a house outside the city that our mission takes us. Even when it comes to food their trust is missing. Even if I've been cooking their food for a month straight, the food passes an aggressive scenting before they devour it which quite frankly hurts. I left my previous pack because of these reasons and even now I can't seem to walk away from them. I finish my cooking and place it on the dining room where they can surely find it and I walk outside through the backdoor.  
  
    The house that we rent has a huge backyard that connects with the woods and since the closest house is five miles from here I can practice my magic freely. I make small circle movement with my palms facing the sky. White flames come to life and create to one meter in length tornadoes. I twist my whole body sharply and the tornadoes break apart and fuse into a big white fiery tornado surrounding my whole body. With a small twist of my wrists I transform the flame into water and collect it at the top of my head where I break it up into small bubbles that cover the whole length of the meadow. The light breaks into the rainbow colors as it passes through the bubbles making the scene seem dreamlike.  
  
     I stand still for a few minutes enjoying my work before I make the bubbles explode in colorful sparks that when they touch the ground they bring back to life every dead plant and make everything else reach their peak and bloom. The meadow is now covered in colorful wild flowers that their sweet scent makes my nose twitch in happiness. I exhale softly and a small gust of wind raises the fallen petals and leaves around me towards the sky. This scenery reminds me of what my mom used to do when I was small and felt unhappy. It always used to bring a smile to my face. A tear falls down my face.  
  
     "Are you OK, Mieczysław?" I don't turn around to look at Deucalion. It didn't surprise me when I learned that Deucalion is an avid speaker of many languages including polish.  
    I wipe my tear quickly. "I am fine." I walked straight to the house. Before I can enter Deucalion grabs my hand softly.  
    "Stiles what's wrong?" Deucalion's blind eyes look into mine like he can see through me and into my soul. "You are a member of my pack now and you should tell me and the other pack members if something bothers you", he says softly.  
    I chuckle softly and he looks a little taken aback by my reaction. "Am I really a member of your pack Deucalion?" I ask sharply.  
    "Stiles-" I cut him off by raising my hand.  
    "You don't have to explain Deucalion. I understand. I have magic and you and the rest of the pack will never accept that so let's not pretend that I am something more than a helping hand in this pack. Just a small upgrade from what I was before".  Deucalion drops his hand like he was burned and I make my exit into the house and straight to my temporary room.  
  
    Deucalion looks as the leaves and petals fall miserably from the sky. 

A breakthrough to my relationship with the pack came a week after. We were fighting the Laurent hunter clan when five hunters shot wolf's bane arrows to Deucalion managing to land three of them. Deucalion fell to the ground groaning in pain. The hunters took advantage of my pack's sudden confusion and distress at seeing their alpha on the ground that they lost focus and started to loose. At this point I decided to end this fight. Using my power I blasted the hunters so hard that the sound of bones breaking resonated through the abandoned building. The hunters were unconscious in seconds which gave Kali the opportunity to kill the head of the clan.  
  
    Deucalion was taken to our temporary home. The pack tried to remove the arrows but they were completely laced with wolf's bane. That's when I stepped in pushing them away despite the growls I received. I removed the arrows as quickly and as unpainfully as I could. Deucalion eyes shot open groaning in pain. However before I could light the arrows on fire and heal Deucalion's wounds, the arrows turned to ash. "Damn it! They were spelled!" I screamed in frustration.  
  
    "Now what?" Said Ennis in fear.  
    "We can't let him die!" Screamed Kali. The twins simply whimpered.  
    "We won't. Take him and follow me." I said as we made our way outside.  
  
    We placed Deucalion on the ground. "OK. Step back." The pack looked at each other in clear doubt. "NOW!" I said making the earth beneath all of us shake. Everyone stepped back.  
    "I didn't see them. I couldn't see them. I am sorry. I-"  
    "You are more than blind, Deucalion." I said as I let a tear fall on him. The tear was absorbed into his body as it become to glow softly. Deucalion's wounds healed completely and by some miracle the redness around his eyes softened. Deucalion took a deep breath as his body completely recovered.  
    Deucalion looked at me mesmerized. "Thank you", he said.  
  
    "We are pack", was all I said.  
 


	6. Fight your own wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present Day chapter. Enjoy!

Present day...

A whole month passed since my return to Beacon Hills. Everything seems calm. To calm. My pack and I have moved in our knew apartments. In the first apartment Deucalion and his future mate, Ethan and Aiden and their respective mates, Kali and Ennis are staying while on the other it is myself, Peter and Michael, our most recent pack member.  
  
    Michael is a guy a year older than me but because he missed the previous school year, he will attend the senior class along with me. Michael is your regular werewolf. He is tall, 1,90 to be exact, with long light brown hair that he usually ties in a knot, very well built and with a face that can cause instant death at any second and with extremely beautiful green-gold hazel eyes that rival Derek's own. Michael is very protective of me, maybe the most protective of the whole pack, and at times he reminds me of Isaac with all the cuddles and attention he seeks.  
  
    Michael and the rest of the my pack members will be arriving today so I made everyone minus Kali - _You're pregnant! I am not useless Red! Kali!_ \- to clean the apartments and have everything ready. Currently I am putting the final touches to some raspberry cupcakes. It is everyone's favorite especially Deucalion's. I take the tray with over sixty cupcakes and place it on the living room table. Ennis goes to take some but I sent sparks up his arm. He growls playfully at me. My sparks merely tickled him.  
  
    A knock is heard from the door and Deucalion stands and goes to open it. The first person that hugs Deucalion is Tatiana, his soon to be mate. Tatiana is a gorgeous werecat. She has long dark chocolate brown hair that fall down her back in loose curls, full lips and the most magnetizing eyes I have ever seen. Their a swirl of brown and the most light green color that can exist. When she looks at you it seems like she pierces your very own soul.   
  
    The next one is Sam, Ethan's mate. He has dark brown hair, a five o'clock beard, washboard abs and a devilish smile. Even though he is five years older than Ethan, with the later being my age, their relationship is the most balanced in the pack. After he hugs Deucalion he goes straight for Ethan lifting him off the ground and kissing the life out of him. Someone would think with Ethan being an alpha and Michael a beta that the former would be the more dominant which in this case is false.  
  
    The next to last person is Anna, Aiden's mate and also a powerful werewolf. Anna is a stunningly beautiful black woman. With skin in the color of melted dark chocolate, dark coffee brown eyes, full lips and round cheekbones, Anna is the most beautiful woman, after my mom, that I have ever seen including Lydia. After a quick hug and kiss to Deucalion, Anna runs and climbs her waiting mate.  
  
    The last person is Michael. Deucalion's adoptive son, someone that Deuc saved from ten hunters all by himself five months ago. Deuc places his hand in the back of Michael's neck and Michael melts. Michael smiles at his alpha and after a quick scent marking, I have a handful of werewolf wrapped around me. Michael puts his nose and breathes happily scent marking me to death.  
  
    "Welcome back, my family", Deucalion says. Everyone smiles brightly, especially Peter and Deucalion.

A week after that is the first day at school. Me, Michael, Ethan, Aiden and Anna are already registered and branch out at each others rides. I will be riding with Michael on his bike today. "Ready?" He asks and I nod enthusiastically to go back doing something normal and boring again. After ten minutes of driving we reach the Beacon Hill's high. Very few people are outside as most of them are already inside the school, but even those few are staring straight at us and especially me. I smile brightly as Michael places his strong arm around my shoulder making his muscles bulge up underneath his deep blue t-shirt.  
  
    "Let's do this bitches!" I say out loud as my pack surrounds me and enter the school. The whole hallway falls silent at our entrance. Everyone is staring dead on at me and a few jaws are at the floor with foremost my ex-pack's.  
  
    We start to walk to our lockers which are next to each other, courtesy of the new head master, Peter Hale - _suck that bitches!_ I start to place my books in my locker when I hear a slight cough from behind me. I turn around and come face to face with fiery strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that used to make me sing songs to them. "Lydia Martin", I say mockingly. Lydia looks taken aback by my tone for a fragment of a second before she recovers.  
  
    "Hello Stiles", she says simply giving me a soft smile.  
     I don't have time for this. "What seems to be the matter Lydia?" I say dismissively. Lydia looks taken aback again. She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
    "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you are doing and to ask you if you would like to have a coffee with me after school at a nice little coffee shop that opened recently." It is my time to be taken aback. Lydia never proposed that to me before. Sure she might have been the only one that even gave a though to my ideas and even supported me sometime but never in the past did she ask me to go for coffee with her royal self.  
  
    Before I could answer an equal fiery person comes to my side." Who is your _friend_ , Stiles?" Anna sneers at the word friend and Lydia turns her sharp look at her. Oh! That's a dangerous combo. Anna is as beautiful and as smart as Lydia and I dare say she might be Lydia's only rival in both categories that can maybe overlap her.  
    "Just someone I used to know Anna." Anna looks pleased at my answer as she eyes Lydia up and down and then says something that was never heard before.  
    "For all the praise you have given to her outer appearance, she is quite normal. Nothing special", she states turning her eyes and smiling at me. The hallway goes dead silent again. Lydia looks shocked. I have never seen Lydia shocked before.  
    "Close your mouth honey. You wouldn't want a fly to enter your oral cavity, would you?" Lydia closes her mouth sharply and turns her icy now stare at me.  
    "Won't you say anything Stiles?" Lydia demands.  
  
    "Why would I? You never said anything for me so why should I for you?" I come close to her face and a cold smile appears on my face. "You play the queen Lydia Martin but the crown is too heavy for you. The moment someone offends you all you have is someone else's armor to protect you. I am not your armor Lydia. Fight your own wars. You might be a genius and beautiful and you might succeed to whatever you try but you know what you are at the end of the day? Hallow. Hallow because your crown is too heavy and your kingdom temporary. So, no Lydia I won't back you up. Fight your own wars." And with that my pack and I head to class as Lydia and my old pack starts to realize that maybe they are too late to win Stiles back.

 

          

Sam

         

Tatiana        

  
  

Michael

  

Anna

 


	7. Pack is family. You are family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. My PC broke down and I just got it back. Enjoy this chapter from the past! ;)

11 months before the return...

"Yes dad I am fine...No, Alpha Deucalion is treating me perfectly...Yes... Yes... I promise...I love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and look straight into Deucalion's smirking face. I threw a potato chip at his face but as usual his reflexes saved him the embarrassment.   
    "When will you realize that you can't embarrass me?" He said mockingly.  
    "I will stop in exactly five seconds." I said smirking in return. Deucalion look at me puzzled before a whole bag of chips cascaded over his head all over him.   
  
    I burst out laughing at his shocked expression. Deucalion turned his eyes at me and growled playfully as he started circling around the kitchen counter trying to catch me. I run laughing in the living with Deucalion hot on my heels. Before I could escape through the door, Deucalion pin me on the wall and started tickling me to death. "OK, I surrender!" I said in between my laughing hysteria. Deucalion smirked scent marking me before he slapped my ass playfully. I messed with his hair in return gaining a brief purr.  
  
    I turned my eyes at the twins that were looking at me with shock and I think jealously before they stormed out the house. I look over at Deucalion who was trying to remove the chips from his hair. He simply smiled before he disappeared upstairs leaving me lost in my thoughts.  
  


It was during a training session that I realized what was the problem. The twins were trying with Deucalion as I was watching and cheering on Deuc. The twins were trying very hard to best Deucalion and finally after two hours of hard training they managed to make him fall. They turned their attention to me and looked at me expectantly. "It's OK Deuc! You got them next time!" I said out loud. Their faces fell and sadness filled their aura and that's when it hit me. Their trying to impress me. Their trying to be accepted by me. Me!   
  
    I tested my theory one hour after that. I was cooking and Aiden came to help me. I made him chop some onions and after he finished I run my hand through his short hair. "Thank you Aiden you did great!" I said beaming at him.   
    Aiden looked shocked before he bumped his shoulder against mine, a subtle way to scent mark, and smiled softly at me. "It was nothing", he replied. As he was leaving I could help but be happy as Aiden's aura was filled with happiness.   
  
    Since than I become to encourage the boys. They were behaving like puppies around me always looking for my attention and approval. The pack was coming together slowly but surely. Even Ennis and Kali started to warm up to me. Training was becoming harder and harder as the twins worked their ass of to make me and their alpha proud.  
  
    The root of their behavior was revealed a mere week later. We were fighting a hunter clan when five hunters made their way knives in hand towards me. I started fighting them but someone managed to scratch me and then was when all hell broke loose. The twins merged into their beast form and completely shattered their bodies before killing with one blow their head hunter but not before getting shot with a wolfs bane arrow making them separate.  
  
    The wolfs bane used was extremely potent thus I managed to save them at the last second. Deucalion was beyond pissed but I managed to calm down and convince him to allow me to talk to them. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have died!" I reprimanded them, my hands flailing around.  
    "We didn't want you to get hurt", they said in unison stubbornly.  
    "I don't need your protection!" I screamed at them. Their faces fell and they whimpered. They stood and tried to pass me. "No! Sit down." When they didn't do it I used my magic to make them. "We are going to talk about this like adults", I said firmly.  
    Ethan was the one that spoke. "It is just that before we joined Deucalion we were nothing to our pack. Our father felt prouder about his beta's sons than for us. We were trying to prove that we aren't useless! That we deserve to be in this pack! We need to prove ourselves Stiles!" He screamed tears running freely in his and Aiden face.  
  
    I approached them and sat between them hugging them both. They melted in my arms. "You don't need to prove anything. You are pack and pack is family. You are family", I said firmly. Their auras stripped from any trace of sadness and worry as they gave their place to happiness and contentment. The twins and I relaxed on the bed. I stroke their hair until they fell asleep.  
  
    Deucalion was at the room's door smiling softly. He mouthed thank you at me. I smiled brightly in return before I relaxed in the warmth of my two family members.  
        


	8. The Rainbow Spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot in the present starts to pick up from now on. Enjoy! ;)

Present day...

A week passed since my confrontation with Lydia and the atmosphere between my pack and the Hale pack is still electrifying. I really don't care what they think of me or my pack but the others especially Michael is starting to get pissed of with them especially with Derek. Derek has been appearing randomly wherever I am at. I could be browsing at the grocery store or taking my jeep to the mechanic and out of nowhere a wild Derek appears! It's getting rather annoying so much so that the last time he just happened to pop up a lighting hit him in the butt sending him straight to a tree. I laughed so hard that day. However, because of my ex-packs persistent behavior to talk to me, I gained a bodyguard for every waking hour of the day. Michael literally follows me everywhere even the bathroom -Michael I need to pee! Get out! No, Stiles! Michael! Stiles!.  
  
    Today the pack is training. Everyone is working extra hard and are focused so much that they don't notice me slipping silently away. I enter the pack house, more like the pack building as Deuc and Peter bought the entire building so the pack can train and act freely, put on my red hoodie and in a whirlwind of white flames a land outside Deaton's clinic. I readjust my hoodie and go to enter. A force is holding me back not allowing me entrance. I smirk. So Deaton put a protection spell on?  How smart. I took a step forward feeling the spell trying to keep me out but my power was too great. A wave of white flames burned the protection spell around the clinic allowing me access.   
  
    As I entered I witness an alarm Deaton stepping out of the back room. "Relax Deaton. It is just me. Little old Stiles", I said sarcastically approaching him like a predator.  
    "Cryo-phoenix-" I stopped Deaton from saying anything else by pining him to the wall.   
    "If you dare say anything about this to anyone I will tear what little magic you have from your soul and live you to deal with the consequences. Am I making myself abso-fucking-lutely clear, Alan?" Alan nodded in fear and I released him from my hold. "Now I need your assistant".  
    "Whatever you need your majesty", Deaton said bowing his head in submission.   
    "I like you Deaton. Know your place". I said flashing my real eyes at him. They shone with every color that exists making my irises similar to the galaxy. Deaton cowered in fear. I put my eyes away before speaking again. "I need black, gold and silver wolfs bane." Deaton's head snapped up so fast that he stumbled a little.  
    "What you need these for Mr. Stilinski", Deaton said suspicious regaining his stoic and arrogant composure.  
    "That is none of your business Alan", I said raising my eyebrow in challenge.  
    "I am sorry your majesty but as an emissary to the Hale pack you know that I can't help you unless I know my pack remains unharmed", he said seriously.  
    I laughed brightly causing Deaton to look at me with confusion. "You really think I need wolfs bane to eliminate your little pack? I have more important things to do than this Alan. So, hurry up and bring me the wolfs bane", I said yawning in boredom.   
    "But Mr. Stilinksi-" That's enough!  
    "NOW Alan!" I said flashing my eyes again making him rush to get me the wolfs bane. "Almost done", I whispered to myself.  
  


    My pack was pretty pissed that I left without warning and smelled like Deaton gaining me an intense scent marking session. Tonight was the full moon and I had a job to do. The pack would go for a run in the woods so I had an opening to cast my spell. As soon as they walked out I grabbed my hoodie and the ingredients that I had hidden under the kitchen sink with a cloaking spell and I left for the woods. I walked to the nemeton. The tree stump had seen better days. I could feel the darkness lurking inside it. I knew what it was and it didn't phase me. After my spell almost no darkness would be able to enter this territory. I cringed at the reminder of the upcoming war that is destined to finish here at the place were it all started.  
  
    Throwing my hand in the air a perfect circle of mountain ash surrounded me and the tree. I place the empty vial that I had hanging from my neck on the tree. I took out and placed the wolfs bane around the vial in perfect circle. Gold and silver wolfs bane at the top and bottom of the circle opposing each other, black and white wolfs bane at the middle of the circles curves opposing each other. It looked like a clock with gold in the place of twelve, black at three, silver at six and white at nine. I placed the rest of the wolfs bane in a tight circle around the vial. That wolfs bane included red, yellow, blue, green, violet, indigo and orange creating a rainbow. My phone starting vibrating and I looked up. The full moon was at its peak. It's time.   
  
    I remove my hoodie and started making infinity signs with both hands over the wolfs bane. "Stiles?" I heard a voice I recognized as Michael's. "Stiles?" That was definitely Derek's voice. I ignored both of them as I kept creating infinity signs. my hands suddenly fired up. White flames danced around my fingers and levitated the wolfs bane. The wolfs bane turned to ash coloring the flames with each one of the eleven colors. "STILES!" I could feel my pack and Derek's pack trying to break my mountain ash circle and stop me. I smiled softly as I entered the last phase of my spell.   
    I looked at the sky as the colorful flames spread all over me. "Mother moon, lady of the Dark and Light I call thee to grant me what I seek." I placed my hands on the tree stump. "Mother Nature, mother of All, here my cries as I light up the sky, with wings and a pure hard I give my all to save the one I love!" I shouted as the flames became bigger, hotter and brighter. An energy wave left the stump causing everyone to fly back. The flames took the form of angel wings in back with each white feather fading out to the eleven colors. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone smiling softly as the I shone brighter and brighter until everything was covered in light. That's the moment I fainted and everything snapped at once.  
  


    Michael felt panic as Stiles fall unconscious with his light diminishing instantly. Michael rushed to Stiles and picked him up. He heard a growl from in front of him as strong hands tried to take Stiles from him. He looked furiously into the red eyes of Alpha Hale. "Let go!" Demanded Derek between his fangs.  
  
    "Fuck off!" Replied Michael kicking Derek to the stomach and making him fly to a tree. Everyone started growling at everyone until Lydia let out a terrible banshee scream silencing everyone.  
    "Our house is the closest. Bring Stiles over and call the sheriff." Michael looked at his alpha for confirmation and when he got a nod he ran as fast as he could. His hands tightened around his pack mate as alpha Hale run next to him.  
    No one but Lydia and Deucalion noticed the revived nemeton tree at its huge glory.  
  


    I could feel a blinding light behind my closed eyelids. I lazily open my eyes and I was immediately assault. "Stiles!" "What the hell were you thinking?!" "Son, I am going to lock you up forever if you do something like this ever again!" "Are you stupid?" "What the hell Stiles?!" "Idiot!"  
    "OK. Silence!" Everyone shut up. "Now can I explain?" All I got was growling and grunting in answer. I stood up my magic already healing me. "I had to do this spell", I said simply.  
    "Why?" It was my alpha who asked before anyone else could.   
    "For you", I said smiling softly. Deucalion looked taken aback.   
    "For me?" He asked in confusion.  
    "Do you trust me?" I asked approaching him slowly.   
    "Infinitely", was his immediate answer.  
    "I need you to sit down". Everyone took a step back giving Deucalion room to sit. I went for his glasses but Deucalion stop me in alarm. "Stiles-"   
    "Trust me", I cut him off. I took his glasses off revealing his injured eyes. "Everyone take a step back, please", everyone except Tatiana took a step back. "Tatiana you too", she shook her head in denial.   
    "Love do it", said Deucalion softly causing her to reluctantly step back.   
    "Deuc this is gonna hurt but it will be worth it I promise", I said brush the back off my hand on his cheek.  
    "Do it", he said in complete faith.   
  
    I grabbed the now full with golden dust vial from my neck and unfastened the top. "Is that fairy dust?" Asked Scott with everyone groaning and him flushing in embarrassment.  
    "No, Scott. It is something far more powerful", I said as I poured the golden dust over Deucalion's eyes. Deuc immediately howled in pain and fell to the floor spasming.  
    "Stiles!" Tatiana and Michael rushed in alarm but I stopped them. "NO! It is almost over!" They looked pitifully at me but complied.  
    Deucalion stopped spasming in a few more seconds and then shakily stood up. Tatiana and Michael rushed to him and grabbed him from both sides scent marking him in order to sooth him. "Deuc I need you to open your eyes. Deucalion hesitantly opened his eyes. Everyone gasped when he fully opened them revealing his original grayish blue eyes. Deucalion looked in wonder around him before his eyes landed on me and a huge smiled split his face in two. Before I knew it a had a handful of alpha werewolf. "Thank you", he whispered with a roughness in his voice I never heard before.  
    "You are my family. It was nothing" The rest of my pack including dad came and embraced us.  
    Derek smiled at the scene realizing that maybe just maybe Stiles was happy were he was.  
  
    "So what exactly happened?" Asked Scott. Everyone groaned.               
  
 


	9. Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in the past. Enjoy!  
> (PS. In this AU there are two kind of soulmates. Wait and see!)

9 months before the return...

Ennis & Kali  


Ennis and Kali weren't that trustful of me in the beginning. However, since Deucalion opened up to me and accepted me to the pack they started to warm up slowly. Very slowly. After the twins became attached to me things grow even better to the point were the now acknowledged me and asked my opinion on things. Even though we had progress in our relations they weren't completely trustful of me and that was made apparent at their denial at scent marking with me. I don't blame them though. Magic has done them wrong and as someone that is one with magic I get the slight suspicion they might feel.  
  
    It was a warm October day when our relationship took a turn for the better but I wish it wouldn't have been because of hunters attacking us. We were having a picnic while planning our attack plan when we were ambushed by the local hunter's clan. Arrows and bullets flew everywhere. I cast a protection spell but not before an arrow managed to hit Kali below her left lung. Kali fell to the ground screaming in pain. "No, no,no" Was all Ennis repeated in misery.  
    I approached Kali and crunched beside her. I went to place my hand on her in order to heal her but Ennis grabbed it in alarm. "If I don't she will die, Ennis." I said as calmly as I could. Ennis struggled for a second before he allowed me to touch her and that's when I felt it. I gasped as the small bundle of life in Kali's womb came in contact with my inner fire. I looked at Ennis and Kali's tearful eyes.  
  
    "You are pregnant", I said shocked.  
    "Yes, but it doesn't matter now. They killed my baby. The hunter killed my baby", Kali said miserably as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
    I wiped a tear from her beautiful face. "Not on my watch", I said confidently. I raised her t-shirt and above the place where her womb was, where I could feel the baby's life force fading, and let a tear fall from my eyes. The tear fell on her belly and was quickly absorbed in her. A small shimmer covered her belly before it spread all over her body turning the arrow into ash and healing Kali completely. Everyone looked at me in wonder especially Ennis and Kali.  
  
    I rose to my feet and walked towards the terrified hunters. They started shooting at me but before the bullets and arrows could even reach my protective shield I turned them to dust. I felt my eyes fire up. "You will never hurt anyone else", and with a wave of my hand everyone fell to the ground gasping in unified horror as they were locked in their most terrible nightmares unable to ever escape their minds.  
  
    I turned to my pack. Kali was now standing with Ennis protectively curled around her and everyone was looking at me. "But how?" Kali asked.  
    I smiled softly as I approached her. "A phoenix's tear can heal an innocent soul even from death", I confessed as I put my hand on her belly feeling the pup's life force.  
    The pack embraced me with Ennis and Kali as the leaders of this scent marking session. The pack bonds snapped into place and locked tightly, unbreakable.

  
8 months before the return.

Tatiana, Anna, Michael & Sam  


It was a month after that incident that we met our would be new pack mates. We were in Jackson, Florida when we met four werewolves. They were the only survivors of the Grey pack. Hunters had killed their alpha and using very powerful dark magic they destroyed the alpha power so that it can't be transferred. The three werewolves and the werecat were hiding in deep in the woods. Let's just say our first introduction wasn't so pleasant.  
  
    We were scouting the woods for hunter traps when I was ambushed by a tall, muscular,devilishly handsome and almost feral beta. Before he could tear up my throat with his claws I had blasted his ass on a tree thirty meters away. At the loud crash my pack came instantly and formed a tight circle around me. The rest pack members of the passed out beta came out of the dark, claws and fangs out,  ready to pounce. My own pack geared up for battle but everyone stopped when I raised my hand and a wave of healing energy passed through the small clearing. The other two werewolves and the werecat immediately collapsed to the ground groaning in relief as their wounds become to heal.  
  
    I approached the already passed out were-shifters despite the protests from my pack. I knelt in front of the werewolf that attacked me. I moved his long dirty hair from his face and looked closely at him. He mustn't be older than I am. The werewolf's eyes suddenly snapped open and locked with mine in absolute fear. "Please don't kill us. Please-"  
    I cut him off by placing my hand in the back of his neck and squeezing softly. "Sleep. You are safe now".  
  
    The next day the weres already looked better. I cooked extra lunch and dinner and made them eat until their stomachs were full. I fussed around them like a mother hen causing jealous growls to come from my pack every time I attend to one of the wounded weres earning my pack members a well deserved glare. Michael kept blushing and twitching every time I touched him or helped him stand up as he was still weak which made me snicker sometimes. The weres were also quite scared. With every loud noise they would curl up and whine or get into fighting stance which was quite disturbing taking into account their age. Anna and Michael were as old as me,  Ethan and Aiden, while Sam was twenty three and Tatiana thirty two. As soon as they were better we started planning.   
  
    A week later we had defeated the disgraced hunter clan and the three werewolves and the werecat were starting to warm up to the world again. The bulky werewolf that attacked me became attached to me. I could feel his wolf trying to make sense why they felt so drawn to me. I of course knew why but I didn't want to ruin my fun at having such a big, strong and handsome werewolf following me around all day. I mean when would I ever get the same chance?  
  
    The rest of my pack didn't take that well to the new weres. They were suspicious and rude which gained them a lot of smacks in the back of the head including Deucalion. However, I could see some mutual attraction between Tatiana and Deuc, Aiden and Anna and Sam and Ethan. So like the mastermind I am, I made a plan to bring everyone closer.  
  
    The pack and I fought for almost another month before they could finally accept that having other none-alpha weres in the pack made us stronger not weaker. That's how our pack gained in size but it didn't stop there. After a lot of denial and refusal of feelings I finally had enough and smacked some sense to my newly enlarged pack. As a result Anna and Aiden mated, Sam and Ethan mated and Tatiana and Deucalion started a relationship deciding to take it slowly. Me and Michael were a far more complicating matter.  
  
    "What do you mean you are soulmates?!"  
    "It is not what you think Deucalion!"  
    "Explain!" All my alpha's shouted unanimously eyes blazing, making me groan in frustration. 


	10. You better work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot starts to pick from this chapter on. There are also some changes in the previous chapters concerning the characters species as I made some mistakes. Sorry about that. Enjoy!

Present day...

Deucalion was adjusting perfectly to the change. He kept gasping with joy each time he saw a shade of color he hasn't seen before. It was quite hilarious to see my pack's mighty alpha act similar to a child with a brand new toy but honestly I don't blame him. The pack's happiness went out of the roof the last couple of days after Deuc's sight was restored. Our pack scent marking and cuddling sessions became more and more frequent which made me float in the clouds from all the love. Peter and Michael became attached to me after the spell in fear that I would fade away due to some dizziness and tiredness that came along with the spell. So, even if I wanted to go to the bathroom they would remain outside of the door with their ears pressed tightly on it in case I fall down. - _I am not a baby you big old buffoons! Shut up Stiles_!  
  
    My ex-pack also seem to keep an eye out for me at school or at the grocery store or at the park where I go running or at my favorite coffee shop or during the night when I can feel a big black wolf following me. Well, I can't say I am very moved by there actions but I can't help but feel a little thankful for the extra attention. The spell was really draining and unless I was what I am I would surely die. However, I can't really give them a free pass for there now existing protective streak because when I needed it the most they pushed me out. So they can fuck off for all I care.  
  
    "Stilessss, are you awake", Michael flopped on top of me whining straight to my ear.  
    "Clearly! Now stand up you big old beefcake!" I tried in vain to push him off.  
    "Stilessss!" He kept whining until I had enough and with a telekinetic blast he found himself on his ass outside my room door. "Not fair! That was a cheat!" He whined standing up and scratching his abs.  
    "GO get dressed! I don't want to be late. Again!" He left growling and mattering that it was just one time.  
  
    I got up and went straight to the bathroom to wash my teeth and face. I put on some new skinny dark purple jean's Anna bought me, a white v-neck t-shirt and a dark navy blue leather jacket. I put on my dark gray converse, grab my pack and head to the living room. I walk to the kitchen and sit to one of the stool chairs in front of the kitchen counter. I kiss Peter on the cheek and hug a passing Ennis who looked absolutely ready to fall and sleep on the floor. He grabbed some french toast, bacon, eggs and three apples and went back to his own apartment. Everyone eats breakfast at my apartment as Peter is the head cook of the pack.   
    Peter stands up and hugs me from behind. "How you feel today?" I relax in his arms and he kissed the top of my head.  
  
    "I am fine. I feel really good actually." I smile softly reaching behind me to mess with his hair receiving a chuckle in return.  
    "Morning!" Says  Michael plopping down on the chair on my right and crushing me in a hug. Peter managed to escape before Michael imprisons him.  
    "See you at school, principal Hale!" Peter's laugh is heard through the buildings hallway until it disappears as the door to the elevator closes.  
  
    Five minutes after that everyone have their stomach full and are ready to go.  
    We arrive at school two minutes before the bell rings which makes me hurry up and head to my AP chemistry class with Harris. I sit in the front desk taking my things out of my school back. Before I knew what was happening Lydia sat next to me. "Good morning Stiles."  
    "Good morning Mrs. Martin", I reply sarcastically bowing my head slightly.  
    "Will you stop with this act?" She says angrily.  
    "What act?" I say smirking.  
    "Stiles please. Let's have a cup of coffee and talk. That's all I ask of you and if after our talk you still don't want anything to do with me that's completely understandable", she said softly.  
    I snort in irritation but my curiosity gets the best of me. "Fine. Five o' clock at the little coffee shop next to Zara".  
    She smiles broadly. "Thank you". And with that the class starts.  
  
    During lunch I keep an eye at my ex-pack and every time I look over the smile at me and wave. They wave at me. "So coffee with the queen bitch?" Anna asks. We hear a low growl from across the room. Anna smiles exposing her white sharp human teeth.  
    "Yeah. At five." I say dismissively popping a potato chip in my mouth.  
    "Are you gonna be OK on your own?" Michael asks with the twins nodding in agreement.  
    "Yeah. It is nothing really" My ex-pack's happiness sags.  
  


I am sitting on the coffee table sipping my extra sweet caramel macchiato when I feel Lydia approaching me. "Hello Lydia", I say before she could even sit.  
    "So you have eyes on the back of your head now?" She asks sitting gracefully down.  
    "No I don't but I have a lot more other abilities", I say wiggling my eyebrows.  
    "Like psychic navigation?" I clap my hands impressed.  
    "Well done Lydia. I see you have done your research", I say proudly.  
    Lydia orders a caramel macchiato as well and takes a big sip before she continues. "So you have empathy, telekinesis, you can use magic with extremely powerful results and you can teleport", she says lowering one finger for each ability.  
    I smile in mischief. "Is that all you got?" She looks taken aback.  
    "You have more abilities?"  
    "A lot more Lydia", I confirm. A few seconds of silence pass. "I can sense that you want to talk about something important so spit it out. I don't have all day".  
    "It's about Derek", she says slowly.  
   I grip my macchiato tightly. "Lydia-"  
    "Please Stiles here me out", she implores. I nod slowly. "I know it will seem hard to believe it but Derek has feelings", she says looking straight into me eyes like I should now what that means.  
    "And what that has to do with me?" I ask impatiently.  
    "He has feelings for you Stiles! He has ever since you first met that night at the woods! You are his mate!" She says in exasperation.  
    "I know", I say unimpressed by her little outburst.  
    "You... you know?" She asks dumbfounded.  
    "Yes and to be honest I don't care."  
    "What do you mean you don't care Stiles? I know that you-" I slam my hand to the table and the little shop shakes a little. Lydia's eyes grow huge.  
    "Derek has done nothing to prove himself so he can shove it up his ass because all he ever showed me was how useless I was", I stand up. "This was a terrible loss of my time. Goodbye Lydia." I start walking away.  
    "Stiles!" She screams at me. "STILES!"

I though that after that the rest of the day would pass without anything else that dramatic but as usual destiny had other plans. At approximately nine o'clock we heard a howl from outside our apartment building. It was not a threatening howl more like an invitation. We all went to see who it was only to come face to face with Derek and my ex- pack. Derek was wearing some very nice clothes and he was holding white roses, my favorite. Oh! Crap!  
  
    "Alpha Emery I would like to ask your formal permission to court your emissary." Derek said confidently. I looked at Derek's right and -yes!- Deaton was with him which meant that this was a formal request that if Deucalion didn't agree on Derek could challenge him for me.  
     Deucalion flashed his red eyes in anger. "There isn't-" I grabbed Deuc's shoulder and he looked quizzically at me. I squeezed his shoulder in comfort and walked until I stood proudly in front of Derek.  
    "Do you want to court me?"  
    "Yes."  
    "Do you think you deserve that chance?"  
    "No, but I will try to convince you that we can be good together".  
    I chuckled. "You don't deserve me Alpha Hale. You have not a stable pack to back you up. All your pack members are untrained and would perish in mere seconds if hunters suddenly attacked your territory. You think you can convince me? Go right ahead. You better work for it Alpha Hale because I won't turn around and present my ass so easily" I got even closer to Derek and whispered straight to his ear. "Besides you have to convince my pack and my dad that you are worthy of me and frankly you aren't even close to it. But you have to convince and somebody else".  
    "Who?" Derek said eagerly feeling hopeful. _Oh! This is gonna be so good_.  
    "Him", I pointed to the forest. Everyone looked at the forest before my ex-pack let out a fearful gasp as a silver wolf as big as a horse and twice it's bulk stepped from the shadows. "Meet my familiar, Sol".   
  
    Sol showed his teeth and growled loudly making the earth beneath our feet shake. Derek gulped. _Oh! This is going to be so good_.

 

A few miles away a black van enter Beacon Hills. "Have we arrived?"  
   "Yes father. We have." Gerard smiled viciously.  

  
 


	11. Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in the past. Enjoy ;)

5 months before the return...

We were in Baltimore dealing with a hunter when an old familiar face popped up.  
  
    Me and the pack where having a training session in the woods. In my suggestion the pack started building up their resistance to magic in case I got subdued -very unlikely- in battle. I was mind stunning them and so far only Deucalion and Kali managed to stay on their knees while the rest were on the ground. All of them however were howling in pain. "Come on guys! I am not even going that hard on you!" I said trying to get them angry as anger is the best defense in case they fight against magic.  
  
    Kali managed to push through and stand up in shaky legs. Her red eyes focused on me. She took her first step. As she got closer I gradually intensified the pain I caused. She was five feet away from me when they pain almost got her on her knees. "Come on Kali! You can do it! Push through! You are stronger than this!" I said encouragingly. She growled intensely as she stood straight yet again and with determination shining in her blazing eyes she covered the rest of the distance until she stood in front of me. She smiled triumphantly. She placed her clawed hand on my shoulder and I smiled brightly as I the mind stunning seized. Everyone groaned in appreciation. "Excellent Kali" I hugged Kali and she sign as I leeched her pain.   
  
    Ennis was by her side in a second also leeching pain. He looked worriedly at me. "Are you sure the pup isn't affected by this?" Kali gave him the side eye.  
    "No Enn. I place a protective shield around the pup which makes her immune to magic apart from mine". Ennis smiled in relief. We found out the sex of the pup a week ago and Ennis was jumping in joy as he wanted his first child to be a girl.   
  
    "Well, well. If it isn't little red riding hood." Everyone turned around at the sound of man's voice. Peter Hale was standing 50 feet away from us supporting himself on a tree. His clothes were torn up and his body had healing wounds.   
    "Peter? What the hell happened to you?" Peter took a step closer but he fall to the ground groaning in pain.  
    "What do you think happened Stiles? He threw me out of the pack! I am an omega! Hunters don't like that." He said laughing to himself. He tried to stand up but he fell again.   
    I walked towards him even though my pack tried to hold me back. "It's alright", I reassured them. I reached Peter and helped him sit properly on the base of the tree. "Why did he throw you out?"  
    "I think you already know that cryo-phoenix." My pack tensed and took a step forward. I waved them off.  
    "I always knew that if someone could figure it out it would be you", I sat beside him grabbing his arm. "So he threw you out because of Laura, the murders and Scott." That wasn't a question.   
    He shrugged. "You know he never understood that I didn't mean to kill Laura. I wasn't conscious of my actions. I didn't know what I was doing. They abandoned me and left those who killed our family unpunished", he took a deep breath and looked at the sky. "I don't regret that I killed those people. My only regret is killing Laura and biting Scott", I laughed at that. He turned to look at me. "You know I never thank you for giving me a way to come back." I looked at him from the corner of my eye.  
    "I don't know what you are talking about", I said turning my eyes to the sky. My pack was standing in front of us now.   
  
    "You know, your mother was like you. Always willing to help even those that seemed to not deserve it", he said chuckling.  
    "You didn't deserve to die Peter. You lost everything to that fire. I could understand why you did what you did. I don't blame you. That's why I cast a spell on you the night before we killed you in order for you to come back and be full again", I said looking straight at him now.  
    He turned to look at me. "Thank you for giving me a second chance little red."  
    "No problem creeper wolf." We both laughed causing my pack members to chuckle.  
  
     After a few minutes Peter stood up. "I better go now", he said but before he could step away I grabbed his hand stopping him. He looked at me taken aback.  
    "Stay with us", I said firmly.  
    "Stiles-"  
    "No buts Peter. Stay. You can have a family again." Peter look at me and the around my pack members. Everyone nodded their approval. Deucalion stepped forward placing a clawed hand on his shoulder.  
    "Omega Peter Hale, would you accept our invitation to join our pack?"   
    "Yes", Peter said as Deuc bit his neck and making him part of our family. Peter was embraced by all of us as the pack bond to him cemented for life.  
  


3 months before the return...

"OK. Guys come to the kitchen please!" I said loudly in order to be heard even outside of our rented house outside of Helena, Montana. In mere seconds everyone was inside and in the kitchen looking worried. "Calm down. I have something to give you", everyone looked curious now. I placed twelve necklaces with different gemstones on the table.  
    "What are those?" Asked Michael as he came next to me placing an arm around my shoulder and squeezing slightly.  
    "Those are protection necklaces. They will make you immune from most spells, hexes and curses. They will practically make you immune unless someone is as powerful as me." Everyone looked at them in awe. Kali went to take on but I stopped her before she could. "Those necklaces are unique to each one of you. If someone tries to wear the wrong out it will shock them into a coma that will last a whole month. So don't interchange necklaces!" Everyone nodded.  
  
     Every necklace was crafted to look like a teardrop but the gemstones where different.  I grabbed the first necklace with a dark purple red painite gemstone. "This is for you Deucalion." Deuc took the necklace and put it on. His eyes turn a bright purple red before they faded.  
     "I feel more powerful", Deuc said.  
    "Correct. With this necklaces not only you become almost immune to magic but it also doubles your were abilities", everyone took a step closer and looked at the necklaces in wonder.  
  
    Next I grab a necklace with a light blue green alexandrite gemstone  that changes color in different lighting even turning light red in some cases. I give it to Peter. His eyes turn briefly a rainbow color before the become his original color.  
  
    Next I grab a necklace with a deep ocean blue benitoite gemstone and I give it to Michael. Michael smiles broadly at me before he puts it on. His eyes turn blue for a few seconds before the return to their normal color.  
  
    I hand Kali a necklace with a light lilac taaffeite gemstone. Kali puts on her necklace eagerly and her eyes turn a magical light lilac color before they fade.  
  
    I give Ennis a black opal gemstone necklace. His eyes turn black which makes Kali giggle. Ennis bumps her nose.  
  
    Next I give Ethan a forest green jadeite gemstone necklace. He takes a picture of his green eyes before the color fades.  
  
    Aiden gets a red beryl gemstone necklace. His eyes turn a brighter red color than his usual alpha red.  
  
    Anna is given a powder blue tanzanite gemstone necklace. She happily puts her necklace on and takes also photos of her siren like blue eyes.  
  
    Next I grab an almost clear poudretteite gemstone necklace and I give it to Sam. His eyes turn a ghostly clear color. He makes funny faces to Ethan who giggles.  
   
    Tatiana is the last the gets a necklace. She gets a almost clear sky blue jeremejevite gemstone necklace. Her eyes turn an enchanting light sky blue color. Deucalion gulps audibly.  
  
    I show my deep violet musgravite necklace."That's my necklace. It was made by my mum when I was very young." Everyone comes a little closer.   
    "Who is that for Stiles?" Michael says pointing to a light pink diamond gemstone necklace.  
  
    I pick the last necklace and give it to Kali. "This is for Rose." Kali and Ennis look at me with tears welling up. They come and hug me tightly and then a scent marking slash cuddle session ensues.  
    "Stiles how did you manage to collect the world's rarest gemstones?" Peter asks smirking when I look to the floor giggling.  
    "Stiles?" Everyone says.  
    "Well I might have exchanged them for a spell or two with a fellow magical being", I said escaping the room quickly.  
  
    "Stiles!" A Stiles chase ensues.     


	12. Familiaris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy! ;)

Present day...

I woke up feeling extra warm. Sol was curled around me forming a protection shield. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Sol's mesmerizing silver/violet eyes. _Good morning my Stiles_. Sol nuzzled my neck and purred happily. I felt our bond vibrate making me smile brightly.  
    I pressed harder against Sol's smooth silver fur hiding my face under his huge muzzle. _Morning Sol. Did you sleep okay?  
    _Sol rubbed his muzzle to my hair and I felt the circle created by his huge body tighten slightly around me. _You know I sleep better when you are with me_. He licked affectionately my cheek. I run my hands through the fur of his neck making him pour and stretch his neck to receive more petting.   
    I chuckled at his antics. _Did you eat anything?_ Sol's ears twitched and his stomach growled. I laughed at the sound. Sol showed me his teeth mock threatening me. _OK. Let's go downstairs and make something to eat_. Sol stood up gracefully offering his head as support in keeping me steady as I stretched my body. We moved slowly through the apartment. Someone would say how Sol being as huge as he is can fit in the narrow hallway. Well because his a familiar he can alter his size at will. So Sol is now the size of a gray wolf, still big but not as big as he truly is.   
  
    We find all my pack around the table with food ready and waiting for me and Sol in order to start eating. "Good morning Stiles", Deucalion says at me before he turns to Sol and exposes his neck in respect. Sol purrs happily and licks Deuc's offered neck in greeting.   
  
    "Morning familia! Let's eat!" Everyone laughs as I sit clumsily down and start devouring pancakes. Sol huffs at my antics and walks all around greeting and scent marking the pack. He gently presses his nose at Kali's baby bump and yelps in excitement. _Two days_! He says in my mind.   
  
    "Are you serious?!" I say out loud and receiving a happy bark as an answer. All of us look at us in amusement as me and my wolf run happily around the pack laughing and barking in glee.  
    "Stiles?" Asks Michael stepping in front of me and hugging me in order to stop me from keep running.  
    "Sol says that Kali will give birth in two days!" I say hugging a stunned Michael. Kali moves her hands to her belly as tears start to fall from her eyes. Deucalion lets out a howl in happiness soon followed by every member of our pack.

 

Another of Sol's powerful abilities is that he can turn into a human and blend in. Sol refused to leave me alone with a none familiar pack to him. So he turned into his human form. In his human form Sol stands 6 feet and 3 inches tall, with abs and biceps that would make even Derek look small in comparison. His hair remains silver but the become short framing his handsome face. His define jaw has no hair own making his full lips stand out. But what makes his face stand out is his stormy silver with violet streaks eyes. Sol is now wearing a pair of Michael's skin tight black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt that accentuate his biceps and chest. The final detail is a deep navy blue diamond teardrop necklace hugging from his neck.   
  
    Sol with a little help from Peter will be the schools new guard, no uniform needed as in Peter's word it will  make his job easier as a "guard" if he blends in. _You now you don't have to do this_. Sol simply growls at me and ignores me. "OK guys let's go!" I say loudly and everyone leaves the apartment.   
  
  
The day at school would have been uneventful if Sol didn't constantly growl at anyone getting to close in his opinion to me. After a good ten minute talk and some smacking behind the head, Sol became more tolerant with people touching me. My ex- pack figured out pretty late in the day who the new school guard was and as a result made it their mission to completely irritate him by finding reasons to keep coming talking and being around me until both Sol and Michael threaten to rip their throats out with their teeth which made me laugh so hard because of the irony.   
  
    But the most surprising thing that happened was Derek coming at the end of classes to talk to me and ask me out. On a date. After a full five minute staring contest with Derek I agreed to going out with him which cause Sol to almost loose his control and rip Derek apart however the crisis was handled. And that's what I am doing now; getting ready for a proper date. My first one. I decide to wear a deep purple button down with the sleeves rolled up and super tight dark grey jeans. I let my hair fall naturally on my forehead. I put some vanilla and burned apple body spray and I walked out of my room.   
  
    Michael and Sol were sulking on the couch. Sol was back to his wolf form. They both spared a brief glance towards me before looking again at the wall frowning hard. I went and sat between them. I hugged both of them. "Just because I am going out with Derek and that in the future we might mate depending on his actions doesn't mean that you two will mean any less to me than you already have. OK?" The both tried to keep looking displeased but with an extra squeeze they both melted. Five minutes later and a brief cuddle session a knock came from the door. In that instant every member of my pack was in the room and looking at the door. I huffed in exasperation and went to open it.   
  
    Derek looked ravishing. He wore super tight black jeans, a deep green unbuttoned Henley that exposed the upper part of his defined chest. My heart skipped a beat making him smirk. "Hello Stiles", he said offering a bouquet consisting of two dozen white roses, my favorite flower,  to me.  
    "Hello Derek", I took the bouquet from his hand and smelled the roses thick aroma. Before I say anything more Sol and Michael stepped in front of me and looked Derek dead in the eyes.   
    "Hurt him and they won't be able to recognize your body", Sol gave a happy bark at Michael's statement. Derek gulped anxiously and I rolled my eyes. "Let's go", I said grabbing Derek and showing the middle finger to Michael before closing the door.  
  
    The first few minutes of the drive to the restaurant that Derek would take me were pretty awkward. No one was talking and it made me restless. "So the wolf is your familiar?"  
    "Yes. His name is Sol, you know the Latin name for the sun. He is really protective and territorial", I said lamely and Derek simply hummed.  
    "And what about the other guy?" Derek inquired a little more forcibly.  
    "You mean Michael?" His hands tightened on the steering wheel and his eyes briefly flashed red. I smirked sensing jealously and possessiveness from Derek. I couldn't help but feel a little turned on by that however a little turned on won't make me mate Derek. I somber up before a give him the answer to his question which I know will bring me a whole new headache to explain. "He is my battle soulmate", I said calmly.  
    The camaro abruptly stopped moving. "His your what?!" Derek's claws, fangs and eyes were out. I huffed. This was going to be a long night.  
  


"Kate is everything on point?" Gerard asked impatiently.  
    "Yes father. Deuc's pack is here and they make plans of staying permanently", Kate said with an evil smile.  
    "Good. They will be distracted long enough for the dark druid to get here and execute the final part of our plan and then no one will be able to stop us from wiping this land from the filth and their sympathizers", Gerard said laughing in crazy glee. Kate smirked.    

 

Sol's human form


	13. The Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in the past. Enjoy!

1 month before the return...

I met my familiar a few months before my 17th birthday just like my mum told me. The pack and I where relaxing when I felt my right hand heat up. I looked down at it and a name appeared in calligraphic letters. The name "Sol" was etched on my wrist. My pack gathered around to look at it. "What is that?", asked Michael.  
    "That's my familiar's name", I answered looking around the woods where we were sitting trying to see if it was around. My mum said that my familiar would take the form of an animal representing my inner fire.  
    "And what does Sol mean?" Asked Aiden.  
    "It means sun", I answered looking around expectantly. Then a howl was heard that shook the earth beneath our feet. My pack immediately went to their beta shift and formed a circle around me as they perceived the howl as a threat. I could feel him. It was like a knew him all my life. Our hearts were beating with the same excited rhythm. A sound like a branch breaking was heard from straight ahead of me. My pack all stood in front of me ready to attack and that's when he made his entrance.   
  
     A huge silver wolf the size of a horse and twice it's bulk stepped into the small clearing we were sitting. His silver/violet galaxy like eyes locked with mine. I could feel our bond snap into place. I felt grounded like the world was spinning all around me and now I could see and feel everything. The trees, the animals, him and my pack more clearly, more defined. _Hello Stanisław_.  
     _Hello Sol_. I smiled brightly at the wolf and he purred happily. Sol stepped forward but my pack started growling very loudly. Sol showed his teeth.  
     _Stanisław_ _can you tell your pack to put their teeth away, please?_ Sol's eyes started glowing brighter and brighter as he growls intensified.   
  
     "OK. Guys stop growling at my familiar please!" I said at the top of my lungs in order to be heard over the growling contest.  
     "Your what?!" Everyone said unanimously.  
     "Do I need to spell it out for you? He is my familiar! Now stop growling at him!" I said with my hands flailing around. Everyone stopped at my request and kept looking between me and Sol. I started walking towards Sol but Michael grabbed my elbow effectively stopping me. He looked worriedly from Sol to me. I touched his cheek. "I will be fine". Michael let me go.  
  
     I walked until I stood in front of Sol. He lowered his head in order for us to be face to face. _Are you always going to be that huge?_ Sol chuckled in my mind.  
    _No. I can alter my size at will_. He rubbed his snout on my exposed neck scent marking me. That's when my pack felt it. A bond snapped in place between them and him.  
    "Welcome to the family Sol", I said making Sol howl in glee.  


A week later Sol and I were completely in tune with each other. In battle we were lethal in Deuc's and Peter's words and outside of battle we were behaving like one person. Wherever he was, I was. Whatever I was eating, he was eating. The pack warmed up to him pretty easily which made me super happy. While we were in pack bliss that's when shit hit the fan.  
  
    We were in Sacramento, right after we helped another pack with cleaning it's local hunter clan from their strayed members. The local pack was informed of our arrival and plans were in the works to eliminate the local hunter's that didn't follow the code. That's when he struck. We where in the forest training when we heard the howls. We run as far as we could but it was too late. The local pack house was completely on fire and the smell of death polluted the area, an evil laughter was the only thing that could be heard.  
  
     We approached ready to take revenge for the fallen pack's lives when the lead hunter of the brutal execution turned around. Gerard's evil grin didn't change one bit. His smiled turned more feral at the sight of my pack. "Well if it isn't the Alpha pack and their little spastic bitch", he said with poisonous delight.  
     "Gerard Argent", Deucalion said already in beta form. He was ready to lunge at Gerard when the latter chuckled.  
     "I wouldn't do that if I were you", he said and in that moment a dark druid, my powers alerted me, came to stand in front of him with and equal evil grin.  
  
    I stepped next to Deucalion. "I suggest you live immediately abomination if you value your life", I said to the dark druid.  
     "Or what little kid?" He said sarcastically.  
     "Or else I will have to eliminate you". The dark druid, Gerard and his hunters laughed at me. I simply smirked at the druid.   
    "Goodbye kid", said the druid before creating fire, enhancing it with mountain ash and throwing at me in the form of a huge fiery wave. I raised my hand and when the fire connected with it, it simply went out. The dark druid gasped and took a step back fearfully. "Impossible", he whisper with fear filled eyes. Before the dark druid could do anything else, I called upon the power of nature and balance, and threw it at him. The dark druid only managed to gasp in horror before vines erupted from the earth covering his body and turning him into an oak tree.  
  
     Gerard looked at me with his lips curled in a viscous snarl. "Kill them!" He screamed. Bullets and arrows pierced the air coming towards us but before they could hit our necklaces shone with their individual colors signaling their awakened power. Extremely powerful shields wrapped each of us protecting us from the hunter's attack. My pack lunged at the hunter's killing most of them. Gerard was already boarding on a black SUV. "You will pay for this Stiles. You will regret getting in my way. We will meet again. This war isn't over." Gerard was gone as the fire burned the last pieces of the house.  
  
    "I think it's time to go back", Peter said. He was holding a map of Beacon Hills that he found on a fallen hunter. He showed me the map and I immediately knew what Gerard was trying to do.  
  
    "Oh shit!"  

 


	14. The date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!! Enjoy! ;)

Present day...  
  
Before I knew what was happening, Derek was out of the camaro and slamming me against it. "Explain!" He all but growled at me. I huffed irritated.  
  
     "Is it really how you want to begin this date Alpha Hale?" I asked sarcastically. Derek's eyes were shadowed by uncertainty for a second before anger returned.  
     "What did you mean with Michael being your soulmate?" He growled even louder and pushed me harder against the camaro door. I couldn't but feel slightly aroused by that. Derek smirked scenting my arousal and pushed even more. It was my time to start getting angry.  
     "What do you think it means big bad alpha?" I said spatting at him.  
  
     Derek grew more frustrated and his growling reached a new level of intensity. "You are mine!" He said smashing his lips with mine. I was gasped in surprise which gave him the opportunity to attack my tongue with his tongue. Even though I wanted to kiss him back this was not how it was going to be. With a telekinetic blast a tossed him on a tree dislocating his shoulder.  
     "I am not yours Derek and frankly if you keep this attitude up I will return to my pack and veto your ass. So, get in the car and let's go and have a proper date or I am fucking out of here", I said crossing my hands over my chest.  
    Derek stood up, relocated his shoulder and taking a deep breath let his facial features return to normal. He run his hand through his hair and taking a deep breath he looked up. Hazel eyes met amber ones. "I am sorry. Let's go", he said giving me a soft smile that I couldn't but return.  


Twenty minutes later we were sitting on my favorite restaurant that made the best curly fries of the world. "So," I looked up from the menu even though I already knew what I was getting meeting Derek's anxious gaze, "can you explain to me what that soulmate thing meant". Before I could answer he rushed to add "if you want to of course".  
  
    I chuckled softly as I had never imagine that the great brooding Derek Hale could actually get anxious about anything. "Firstly it is called battle soulmate and not just soulmate. A battle soulmate and a soulmate is two different things. A soulmate is someone that for lack of a better explanation is your other half, the one person that fulfills you completely that no matter the shit you do he or she will still be there", I said looking at him from under my lashes. Derek's eyes flashed a brief red color making me satisfied at receiving such a reaction. "However a battle soulmate is what exactly the word implicates. A phoenix, like myself, needs a balance of power. This balance of power comes from bounding myself with a strong supernatural being in this case a werewolf. A battle soulmate' s role is to provide comfort and being something like a body guard to a phoenix", I got frustrated with myself as I could see Derek getting more confused by the second. "Think of it like this. Werewolves need and anchor so do phoenixes, however our anchors are always a person that we create a family like bond." Derek's eyes cleared from confusion.  
  
    "So he is just your anchor? Nothing else?" He asked brightening up.  
    "He is more than that. He enhances and stabilizes my powers and in return I make him more powerful than he is. But most importantly he is my family. My brother and I will not accept any form of downgrading towards him", I said sharply allowing my eyes to flash their galaxy-purple for a brief moment.  
    "That's understandable", he said sipping his ice tea.  
    I looked more closely at him. He kept fidgeting and averting his eyes every time our eyes met."Spill", I said. He looked worriedly at me. "Come on ask away". I said gesturing at myself.  
    "How can you be with them?" He said his eyes hardening at the word "them". I exhaled rolling my eyes in exasperation.  
    "I can't tell you right now everything but what I can say about my pack is that you and everyone else are wrong about them. The alpha pack doesn't judge the alphas but the hunters. I can't tell you anything more. When the time comes you will understand everything but for right now can you trust me Derek?" I looked tentatively at him. Derek looked at me for a second before nodding.  
    "Yes I can trust you".  


I was feeling pretty good about the date and Derek was amazing if I was being honest with myself. He even made jokes. Jokes! Derek Hale made jokes! At some point Derek grabbed my hand and looked a bit uncomfortable. "I want to explain my behavior from one year ago", he said softly. I nodded encouragingly. "Back then and even now sometimes I don't know how to handle my feelings. All I ever knew was death and heartache and that if I let anyone in they would eventually result in me getting burned. When you came you were all smiles and energy and happiness and honestly I didn't know how to act or what to say. I wanted you and still do but I couldn't handle my fears of you getting hurt and so I pushed you away hoping that I could keep you safe. But in the end I made you go away and for that I am sorry. I will try to make it up to you but be patient with me Stiles because I don't really know how to-" Derek looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
    "How what?" I asked tentatively.  
    "How to love", he answered.  
  


We ordered two extra large burgers with curly fries and two double chocolate milkshakes. As soon as the food arrived I stuffed my face with curly fries. Derek chuckled and offered me half of his curly fries. I beamed happily at him as I began eating my burger. We talked a lot. We talked about his family and his younger years which made me laugh so loudly hearing how often he got into trouble because of Laura that the waiter came to plead us to laugh quieter. We talked about my earlier days in life which made Derek choke because of laughter more than once. We talked about losing people we love and about coping and moving on. We talked about ourselves and our dreams. I couldn't help but swoon at Derek talking so freely. I was kind of hooked.   
  
     At some point Derek had some ketchup stuck at the left corner of his mouth on his perfectly trimmed stuble. I laughed with Derek's failed attempts to clean himself making him blush and furrow his eyebrows. After a few more minutes I reached over with a paper towel and wiped the ketchup of. Derek looked into my eyes and he ducked his head blushing even more. I bit my bottom lip as not to laugh.   
  
After eating our burgers music began to play over the speakers. People gathered in the middle of the restaurant to slow dance to the music. Derek offered his hands and I took it intrigued. We went to the center of the stage underneath the chandelier that illuminated the small stage like floor. Derek put his hands around me and held me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed softly. None of us spoke we simply danced. Derek twirled me once and then held me even tighter. My back against his chest, his breath ghosting my neck and making me shiver. He twirled me again and we came face to face. The music sopped but for some reason we kept swaying lost in each other. 

 

Derek walked me to the entrance of my pack's apartment. I turned around and looked up into Derek's hazel eyes. "I had fun tonight", I said smiling softly.  
    "Me too", he answered just as softly. Derek put his hand around my waist and pushed me tightly against his rock hard chest. I felt my heart shutter in excitement. Derek's eyes flashed their red color and my eyes responded accordingly recognizing Derek's proposition. Derek lowered his head. Before our lips could meet the door to the apartment flew open.  
  
    "Hello Alpha Hale", said Michael leaning against the door frame.  
    "Hello Beta Michael", answered Derek taking a step back and bowing slightly at Michael. Derek learns quickly.  
    "I think that's enough for tonight Alpha Hale", Michael said his eyes flashing a dangerous icy blue.  
    "Of course", Derek said regaining his posture. He came closer to me and gave me a kiss to the cheek. "Goodnight Stiles. Sweet dreams." With that Derek left leaving me to stare at his retreating back slightly dazed.  
  
    "Come in you stupid spaz!" I was grabbed from my waist and tossed on the couch were Sol already waited before I knew what was happening.  
    "Spill!" Said Michael with my pack suddenly appearing from every possible corner of the apartment. Sol nipped at my hands.  
  
    This was going to be a long night.

 


	15. Are you serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Enjoy!

Present day...  
  
I hadn't talked to Derek for three days before I saw him again. In my pack's apartment. With his whole pack. I closed the door behind me and stared first at Derek and then at Deucalion and my father who both looked ready to stab someone. But the cherry on the top was Michael and Sol, who was in his human form, were looking at me with matching disappointing looks. That got me worried. "OK. What's up?" I asked because truth be told I had no fucking clue what was going on.  
  
    "Alpha Hale and his pack came to ask for your hand Stiles", said Deucalion with red alpha eyes boring into my amber ones. I gulped down. If Deuc looked at me like that then things were about to go south.  
    "Alpha Hale asked for my what now?" I looked at Derek with clear shock written all over my face as I began to release what Deuc meant with "ask for your hand".  
    Derek looked uncertain for a millisecond because of my surely shocked expression before he smiled proudly at me. "I came to ask you Alpha's permission to take you as my mate", he said puffing out his chest.  
    "You did what?!" I said angrily as the windows shook because of my magic. Derek's smile deemed a little but wasn't completely gone.  
    "Stiles don't fight it. You know we are meant for each other", Michael and Sol growled threateningly and took a step towards Derek. His pack answered with growls of their own.  
    "OK. No ma'am. Derek to the balcony." When Derek didn't move I added a "now" with an accompanying small earthquake.   
  
     Derek and I stepped into the balcony were we simply studied each other for a second before I broke the silence. "What the hell do you think you are doing Derek?" I asked exasperated.  
    "What do you mean what am I doing? Isn't it obvious? I start to build our future." Derek came close and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed even though I was super pissed of/ I though it was weird that I could feel this comfortable around Derek before it hit me. The mate bond. Derek extended his alpha aura towards me and my inner flame sparked to life. No. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. I will mate when I choose to.  
  
     With a squint of my eyes Derek went flying on the wall two meters away from me. "Do you really think that we are going to mate after one date Derek?!" I screamed at Derek. Derek's eyes grew impossibly wide due to my outburst and I tried to calm down which was nothing but difficult.   
    "I thought you were ready. They date went great. We connected. We felt right. You felt right by my side. Why do you refuse this? You know we are perfect for each other!" He said emphatically as he stood up. He tried to approach me but I put a barrier around me so he can't touch me. "Stiles", he growled frustrated.  
    "It was one date Derek. One date. Do you really think that because of one good date no matter how good it was I will mate with you? Seriously?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and staring him down.  
    I felt Derek loose his confidence but it didn't make me feel as good as I thought it would. "You don't want to mate with me?" He asked his voice softer than I even heard before. I exhaled softly closing my eyes to get my thoughts and what I wanted to say on track.   
  
    I dropped my shield and I approached him. I put my hand on his bicep. I marveled for a second at how big it was as my hand was far for able to close around it. I pulled my self together. "The thing is that I want to mate with you Derek. I really do but not now. You haven't proved yourself Derek. You haven't showed me that you improved as a person and as an alpha. Your pack isn't really united and your heart and mind aren't free of your guilt concerning the past. I can't mate with you because you aren't ready and frankly the same goes for me. We don't know each other Derek, not really and until we do there isn't going to be a mating." With that I teleported out of the balcony in a whirlwind of white flames.   
  


I was sitting at the roots of the Nemeton when Michael and Sol, still in his human form, found me. "Hey", said Michael softly.   
    "Hey", I answered weakly.  
    "You OK?" Sol asked as he sat next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder and squeezing softly.  
    "Not really", I said looking at the moon through the nemeton's branches.  
    "Wanna talk about it?" Asked Michael softly playing with a twig on the ground.  
    "It's true", at their confused looks I continued in order to clarify. "I want to mate with him but not before I know that he is ready. That he is worthy of a future with me. I know it sounds selfish but since I was young my mum used to tell me that I had the power to choose and not the other way around. It's going to be hard for him to be with me because I am not the old Stiles that would gladly roll on his front and let him take. I value myself more than simply being some alpha's mate even if that alpha is Derek", I took a deep breath. "I just want to have what my mum and dad had. Something that could make me feel fulfilled and right now he can't give me that. So until he is ready I am going to wait and test him. If he makes it to the other side that would be great but if not", I looked at the sky. "Then I will search somewhere else for the thing I am looking for".

"Father, the dark druid is here", said Kate with total excitement.   
     Gerard smiled evilly. "Bring her in." A tall brunette woman with a dark smile entered the room.  
    "Miss Blake. Welcome to our plan", Gerard said warmly.  
    The woman sat at a chair opposite Gerard. With a flick of her wrist a fire was lit in the fireplace. "Hello mister Argent."  
    "I hoped your trip was pleasant", Gerard said while pouring some tea to the dark druid.  
    "It was excellent", she said taking a sip from her tea. She placed her cup on the small table in front of them. "Now on to business. I hear there is an obstacle with a plan of yours to eliminate some werewolves including the alpha pack", she said her eyes turning completely black as she gazed in the fire.  
    "Yes a little phoenix seems to have joined their pack. I need him out of the picture", he dead panned.   
    The woman smirked. "It will be done in a week's time on the solar eclipse when his friends won't be able to help your phoenix."  
    Gerard smiled broadly. "Excellent".   
  
    An hour later Gerard and Kate were looking at a map of Beacon Hills woods and the nemeton's location and telluric currents running underneath it specifically. "Everything OK with the trash?" Asked Kate.  
    "Yes. The dark druid was more idiotic than I though. She actually thinks than after she helps as we will help her in return", Gerard said rolling his eyes.  
    "Well we will help her die sooner and for an abomination like her it would be a gift", they both laughed at Kate's comment.  
    "The final piece of the puzzle is here. Time to begin the game. It's time to clean this land from the filth", they looked at each other with matching darkness in their eyes.  
 


	16. Mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Enjoy!

Present Day - Five days before the Full Moon...

Derek came to pick me for our third date. Our previous date wasn't exactly what someone would consider romantic but it was important for the courting process. I was invited to observe the Hale pack while they trained and evaluate their worthiness as the future alpha mate. I arrived ten minutes before the training had began and problems already began to arise. Jackson didn't want to train, Lydia was bitching about ruining her new shoes and Scott was being... Scott. The training despite they more than rocky start wasn't a complete mess. Even if there were more complains than I could count they managed to work pretty well together which was quite pleasing. They worked almost adequately but unless they improved as a whole there wouldn't be a mating between me and their alpha.  
  
    Derek was very pleased when a complimented them despite their obvious long road to full trust and unity in their ranks. Derek was trying to be a good alpha and even I could see that however he still was short-tempered and not completely trustful of his pack which made sure to point out. They needed to pack bond and that was a priority if he wanted a healthy and stable pack. Derek took my advice to heart and organized a pack night every Friday from that day on and pack special excursions and trips to boost their confidence and trust to each other. I could feel their pack growing slowly but steadily which made me a little softer with Derek.  
  
    Derek and I decided to do something relaxing today like a picnic to a clearing in the woods. He came to pick me up with all my pack present and Sol to his full size chewing on a bone before crashing it in front of Derek. Derek didn't even flinch at the action which was a win in my book. I said my goodbyes to my pack and gave Sol a good scratch behind his ears which only made him huff against my neck and nuzzle me effectively making me smell like him. Derek's right eye twitched. Pissing competitions were always fun.  
  
    After half an hour of driving and us chatting about our day we arrived at the entrance of the preserve. We walked until we reached the edge of a cliff that overlooked Beacon Hills. Derek spread a cream sheet and placed the picnic basket on top of it. We sat down and I helped him take out the various sandwiches, fruits, sweets and curly fries and place them softly between us. Derek glared a bit at the food and if I read his emotions correctly he didn't like the distance no matter how small between us. I could feel his wolf pacing which made me oddly satisfied. Let him burn a little. I looked at the sun setting behind the mountains coloring the sky with different colors and shades. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Derek asked softly.  
    "Yeah. It is", I turned to look at him. He was gazing at the sun making his eyes appear more golden than ever before. I couldn't deny it. Even if he could be an asshole most of the times he was really handsome.|  
    Derek turned towards me. He fidgeted a little before he finally spoke. "It wasn't their fault", he said.  
    I frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
    "It wasn't the pack's fault. I drove you away", he turn to look at the sun again. "I didn't know how to handle my feelings back then which is funny because you would think after everything that happened in our lives I could at least manage my emotions but I couldn't. I still can't sometimes." Derek closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards trying to absorb as much sunlight and warmness, even though he didn't need it, before the sun was gone. "What I am trying to say is that the pack didn't have a say in how I treated you or how the treated you. I told them to keep you at arms length in order to keep you safe. I didn't know how else I could keep you safe beside pushing you away. I sometimes still think that you deserve better than me but I can't let you go because I am selfish. I am selfish when it comes to you and I am not sorry about it." He turned towards me. "Just don't blame them for everything that happened. Blame me. Give them a chance to prove to you that they can be reliable. Just don't punish them because of this. Because of me", he said looking into my eyes. I could feel his sincerity which was heartwarming.  
  
    "I am not punishing them Derek", I turned towards the sun. "I just can't fully trust them right now. I was abandoned Derek and no matter what you say if you didn't give them a straight out alpha order to treat me like this then it was partially their choice. They are grown people Derek. They aren't little kids to be pushed around. So I don't think that I am being unfair to them. I am being just. If I wanted to be unfair I wouldn't allow them close to be. I would have hexed their asses but I didn't", I looked at the ground. "After my mom died all I had for a while was Scott which made me think that at least I would always have that but I was proven wrong. People change Derek I get that but no one can make you do things if you really don't want you to. What I am trying to say is that deep down they wanted to push me away because to some extent I represented something that they lost. Their humanity. I understand why they did what they did. It took me a while and a little help from my pack to release that you and the pack were simply trying to keep me intact. Pure from the supernatural bullshit that continuously came our way but it still hurt because instead of acting like adults you and them chose the easy way and that is what I am having trouble forgiving", I turned towards him. He looked ashamed and remorseful. "I don't blame you or them for your choices Derek. I just wish that in the end you would have at least been honest about it. I just wanted honesty. I wanted you to tell me that you wanted me and for them to tell me that no matter the shit that is going on we would at least have each other", I took a deep breath and looked again towards the sun. "I am not punishing them Derek. I am trying to rebuilt what we lost. Slowly but steadily".  


    The rest of the date wasn't so full of emotions. We talked about our movie and TV shows preferences, food, comics, superheroes, dreams and hopes for the future. Derek picked everything up and went to put them back in the car while I waited for him at the clearing the moon was shining brightly above me. Derek gave me his leather jacket as the only thing I had with me was my red hoodie and it got super chilly. While I was looking at the stars I felt a tingling feeling beginning from my heart and spread through my body. I felt someone pulling me towards the forest. I let myself be drown to the source of the energy until I reached the fully restored Nemeton. I look at the once abused tree. It exude power, strength, magic and protectiveness of it's home. I bowed to the tree and before I knew what was happening I huge blast of power threw me to the ground. Before I slipped into the darkness I could hear Derek screaming my name.  
  
    I woke up at the exact same spot I was before I black out but something wasn't right. Everything looked brighter, more colorful, more peaceful and somehow familiar. I looked around. Every kind of flower had bloomed around the tree. I stood up and looked around mesmerized. Everything was so alive. "Mieczysław", a soft familiar voice I hadn't heard in years came from behind me. I turned around so quickly it gave me whiplash but what I saw in front of me wasn't my imagination. A tall woman with long dark chocolate brown hair with flower entwined in them that fell to loose curls above her lower back stood embraced by the Nemeton's light. Her amber eyes glowed and her full lips were stretched in a beautiful soft smile. Her hourglass figure was hugged by a flowy cerulean colored dress. Her scattered moles a stark contrast to her pale skin. She was beyond beautiful.  
    I lost my breath. "Mom?" 

 

Stiles mom


	17. The Nemeton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Enjoy!

Present day...

"Mom?" I stood there looking at my mother breathless. My mom walked slowly towards me, the flowers beneath her feet seemed to hug her and move away creating a path for her. She stood in front of me her warm smile still on her face. She hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but burst out crying and hugging her back. We stood there for a long time, me crying and her whispering that everything was going to be OK because I finally was ready. After I managed to calm down I took a step back without breaking physical contact and looked at her quizzically. "But how? You died", I couldn't fathom what was happening. This couldn't be real. "I saw you die!" I said accusingly. My mother's smiled dimmed which made me feel bad for screaming at her.  
    "I know my little spark. I know but if you allow me I will explain everything. Will you let me?" I nodded it and allowed my mother to guide me to the roots of the Nemeton where we sat. My mom run her hand through my hair and smiled sadly. "You grew up so much. You became more beautiful then I ever imagined. I am so sorry my son", she said a small tear escaping her left eye. The tear fell to the ground, was absorbed and a small flower bloomed at its place.  
    I squeezed my mom's hands. "It wasn't your fault but mom how is this possible? I can feel your essence as if you were alive. How is this happening?"   
    My mom smiled softly and looked at the Nemeton. "It is the tree's doing. What was the first thing I taught you when you were young?"  
    "Mother nature is the most powerful force in the world. She is the mother and carer for everyone. She protects and helps those worth it", I said as if I were reading from a book.  
    "Exactly my clever boy and I didn't deserve to die", she said smiling brightly.  
    I was more confused that before. "Mom I don't understand", I said honestly.  
  
    "I know and it's OK. I am going to explain everything to you." She turned and brushed her finger on the Nemeton. The Nemeton seemed to answer to her touch as a feint breeze made her hair twirl around. "Everything begins and ends with the Nemeton. As you know there are nine Nemetons in the world. One here, in Beacon Hills, one at Parthenon at Greece which is hidden from every non-supernatural being, one at Stonehenge at England, also hidden from every non-supernatural being, one inside El Castillo at Mexico also hidden from non-supernatural beings, one at Angkor Wat at Cambodia, one inside Petra at Arabah also hidden, one at the beginning of the Great Wall of China also hidden, one at Volubilis at Morocco also hidden and one at Sukhothai at Thailand which is also hidden. Now what all this have in common Stiles?"  
  
    I thought for a brief moment before it hit me. "They are ancient world monument sites apart from Beacon Hills but here is a lot of telluric currents meet! "   
    "Exactly. You see in order to protect the Nemetons that are a psychical representation of Mother Nature she influenced people that lived closed to it to build a sort of fortress around each of them and then casting powerful shields around they she hid them from every non-supernatural being. However, hunters managed to break through the spell with the help of some malicious beings like dark druids or as they are more widely known darachs. The Nemetons uphold what we call the balance, the rule that when something is given something is also taken in return. Some groups of people though including darachs and hunters disagreed with trees defining their destiny. What they never could get passed their thick skull was that the Nemetons where simply conduits for Mother Nature."  
    "So the trees don't actually act on their own but on Mother Nature's command", I said understanding what my mom was saying.  
    "Exactly my clever boy", my mom said smiling brightly.  
  
    I frowned more confused than before. "But my mom I don't understand your involvement in all this? Why did you die or more accurately why aren't you dead?"  
    "I am getting there my Stiles", she said warmly. "So in order to protect the tries she blessed extremely powerful supernatural beings and assigned the protections of the trees to them. When I came of age I was blessed by Mother Nature and became the guardian to the Beacon Hills Nemeton. However, through the thousand of years that Nemetons and their guardians exist there are people that try to steal the Nemetons power for themselves which require delving in very dark arts. The guardians must at all costs protects the trees in order for the balance to remain intact. If a tree falls then the balance will start to shift and that won't be good for anyone even those that want the power to themselves". My mom looked sadly at me.  
    "I still don't get it", I said honestly.  
    "The Argents my son are a very old family that their initial goal was to steal the power of a Nemeton and cleanse the world of every supernatural being but since through the years they were always defeated they stopped trying and instead became hunters however someone choose to try again and this time he is close to succeeding", she said sadly.  
    "Gerard!" I said alarmingly.  
  
    "Yes my boy. Him. However, in order to steal a Nemeton's power you need to perform twelve sacrifices from twelve different supernatural clans. You need to sacrifice at least twelve mermaids, sirens, witches, dragons, elves, fairies, nymphs, hellhounds, banshees, kitsunes, wentigos and finally werewolves. The catch is the they need to be in a coven or clan or pack or the spell won't work. As you can understand it is very difficult to achieve however Gerard managed to do it and now his ready."  
    "Ready for what mom?"  
    "Ready to destroy the supernatural world. To cleanse the world from everything non-human. However he doesn't understand that by doing so he will upset the balance of nature and doing so nature will turn against humans. It will be a catastrophe my Stiles. So we need to stop him", she said emphatically.  
    I looked scared at her. "But what can we do mom?"  
  
    She grabbed my hands. "We can stop the spell. You see the spell has a catch. If any of the sacrificed groups of the supernatural creatures are revived the spell will loose it's power and it will stop. Before I died I managed to find I way to stop him, to resurrect a fallen clan. But he managed to figure out who I was and poised me making me unable to fulfill my destiny as guardian. A months later I got wind of the plan to sacrifice the Hale clan and I went to Talia to warn her but he made sure to for everyone to know that I got crazy and delusional. Sadly Talia believed the rumors. I couldn't save them my son but I could made sure that he wouldn't succeed. So I sacrificed myself and shattered the connection my connection to the Nemeton. You see the guardian needs to be connected to the tree for the spell to work as in reality he would absorb the Nemeton's power through me. That night I died. Luckily, that bought as some time", she looked sadly at me.  
    "Oh no..." I started to realize what she was saying.  
    "And when you came back and healed the Nemeton you restored the connection to the guardian. To me. As you can see I am alive and that's because the night I died Mother Nature understood my actions and saved me from death by intertwining my spirit with the Nemeton. When you revived the tree you opened a portal of opportunity."  
    "A portal of opportunity?" I asked curiously.  
  
    "Yes my beautiful boy. You gave us the opportunity to stop Gerard and stop this madness once and for all", she said pride filling her voice.  
    "But how?"  
    "You forgot my son that phoenixes have one special ability. They can resurrect themselves. But we are special. We are cryo-phoenixes which means that not only we can resurrect ourselves but we can also bring back to life those that died before their destiny was fulfilled once we come to our age which for us is our seventeenth year of life", she said smiling now.  
    As I started understanding were she was heading with this I smiled brightly. "I turn seventeen in five days on this months full moon", I said brightly.  
    "Exactly my son. So on the night of the your birthday we are going to use our special gift. I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own back then but now with you we can do it. We can stop Gerard and keep everyone safe", she said her eyes glowing from happiness.  
  
    I hugged her tightly at finally understanding why I felt so out of it this whole year. Why I always felt that something big was coming. Why I felt the need to help the alpha pack stop hunters for wrongfully kill supernatural beings especially werewolf packs. Amidst my realizations something else hit me. "Mom who are we bringing back?"  
    My mom smirked and came close in order to whisper at my ear. My eyes went wide and I gasped in shock.   


	18. Sleeping Beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy! ;)

Present Day...

Derek saw the flash of light coming from the Nemeton and before he knew what was happening he found himself running towards it, screaming Stiles name. When he reached the huge tree mere seconds later he gasped in horror at the sight in front of him. Stiles was on one of the trees thick branches. He was wearing a white almost see-through jumpsuit that didn't cover his shoulders. His milky pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight. Derek noticed that his lips looked slightly fuller and redder but it could also be the moonlight shining on Stiles. His hair was the thing that mostly captured Derek's attention. They were gold or more accurately like molten gold. His eyelashes seemed darker and his mole were standing out more that usual. His was extremely beautiful. Derek felt his heartbeat accelerate. Stiles forearms and legs were wrapped in very long white see-through fabric that floated in the air. He had his hands over his abs holding gently a white rose.   
  
    Derek though he looked like sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to wake her up but Derek knew better. With their lives so deep in the supernatural world he could gets what happened. A creature must have attacked Stiles and left him at this state. Derek looked frantically around for any sign of a creature hidden behind the bushes. He let his senses guide him but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He could smell the trees, the soil, the grass, the animals but nothing remotely supernatural or human taking into accounts that this could be a hunter's work.   
  
    After Derek established that no one else but him and Stiles were around, he rushed to Stiles claws out ready to tear up the small branches wrapped around Stiles arms legs and hair but he was flung backwards crashing on a tree. Derek stood up. He felt a little dazed by the hit to his head but he walked back towards Stiles. This time though he was careful. He stood merely five meters away from were Stiles laid. He outstretched his hand but found that there was an invisible wall blocking him. He growled frustratingly. He fished his phone and called Deucalion. He didn't like that he had to ask for help but this was Stiles and for Stiles Derek would ask Devil himself for help. "Hello?" Came Deucalion's smooth voice.  
    "There is a problem", Derek said cutting straight to the point.  
    "What problem? Is Stiles OK?" Every pleasantries vanished from Deucalion's voice. "Derek I swear if you have hurt him-"  
    "It's the Nemeton", Derek took a deep breath and looked at Stiles peaceful sleeping form. "The Nemeton has Stiles". The line went dead.  
  
  
Ten minutes later Deucalion's pack and Derek's pack mates flooded the clearing. Leading both groups was none other than the sheriff himself. The Sheriff walked until he stood next to Derek looking at his sons sleeping form. "What happened?"  
    "I don't know. I turned around for just one second and then he was gone. I didn't even hear him walk away. I only saw the light that was exuded from the Nemeton. It felt like it awakened something. I though that something attacked Stiles but nothing supernatural or human has been around here in the last couple of times unless they have manage to mask their scents", Derek finished explaining.   
    The sheriff went to walk towards his son when he was stopped by Derek. "What-"  
    "There is something like a wall surrounding Stiles and the Nemeton. I walked all round it trying to find a blind spot but..." Derek trailed off. Deucalion joined the two.  
     Deucalion outstretched his hand only for the wall to block him. "Magic. Powerful light magic", was all he said.  
    "How do you know that?" Derek asked.  
    "Stiles has taught our pack everything that there is to know about magic and this wall", he gestured towards the invisible wall. "Is made purely off magic".   
    "I know what that is", the sheriff said. Chuckling to himself and running frustratingly his hand through his greying hair.  
    "How do you know?" Asked Michael, Stiles battle-soulmate, which made Derek growl possessively. Derek knew that even if Stiles and him were mated Michael would always be a part of his mates life and that made his wolf very possessive over Stiles. Michael turned towards Derek and growled right back eyes flashing in warning.   
    "For the love of God grown up!" Screamed Lydia frustrated. She walked until she stood next to the sheriff. "Sheriff Stilinski how can you know what that is?"  
  
    "Because I have seen this before", every were-creature in the clearing turned to face the sheriff. "Because this is how I knew that me and Claudia were meant to be".  
    "Oh..." Said Peter realization hitting him.  
    The sheriff turned to him. "You have heard of it", it wasn't a question.  
    "I always thought of it as a myth", he said with wonder coloring his voice.  
    "No, it is real as you and me", said the sheriff.   
    "What is happening to Stiles?" Asked Scott frustrated with all the cryptic words.  
    "You all know what this is", the sheriff paused for a second to look at his only son, so much like his mother, slumbering peacefully, waiting. "It is called the Sleeping Beauty state."  
    "The Sleeping Beauty state?" asked Jackson. "Are you fucking serious? Stilinski is Sleeping Beauty?" The sheriff rose his eyebrow.  
    "He is Sleeping Beauty in a way. But let me explain how I know this. You see his mother Claudia was like Stiles. She was also a phoenix but with one difference. She was a normal phoenix. Stiles is a cryo-phoenix which is extremely rare, so rare that the last previous cryo-phoenix lived one thousand years ago. But that is only a piece of the puzzle. As a phoenix Stiles and his mother before him possesses a vast amount of power that cannot be fully controlled. They only way to be controlled is by meeting and binding themselves to their respective soulmates. That's when the tricky part comes in while phoenixes fall into the Sleeping Beauty state after their twenty first birthday, a cryo-phoenix fall into this state just before the seventeenth birthday but that's not all. Under normal circumstances meaning normal phoenixes the time limit to break the Sleeping curse is one whole year but in Stiles case that is only a day", the sheriff said worry coloring his voice.  
    "So unless Stiles soulmate kisses him and wakes him up, Stiles will die tomorrow night?" Asked Michael.  
    "Yes. An unbound cryo-phoenix can go into supernova which means that he will be no longer capable of holding in his power. He will burst destroying almost half the US and the blast from his power will cause earthquakes and tsunamis to hit all of us. So as you can understand it is imperative to find Stiles soulmate if we want to wake him otherwise it is better to leave him to-" The sheriff stopped talking as a pained sob left his body.  
    "To die", finished Deucalion. Everyone gasped in horror.  
    "So all we have to do is kiss him?" Asked Scott hopefully.  
    "It is not that simple. Only his soulmate can wake him. If any of us tries to kiss him we will die and then he will automatically go into supernova", the sheriff said.  
    "How did you know that Claudia was your soulmate?" Asked Peter.  
  
    "Because she told so", answered the sheriff. Everyone looked at Stiles feeling desperate and powerless to help him until Michael went over and grabbed Derek by his shirt's collar.  
    "Kiss him", he said firmly.  
    "What?" Derek growled.  
    "Kiss him", Michael said again.  
    Derek got free from Michael hold. "Didn't you hear what John said?! We only have one chance to wake him! I might not be his soulmate! Yes he is my mate, my soulmate but that doesn't mean I am his!"  
    "You are an idiot!" Everyone looked at Michael. "He told me that mates and soulmates are one and the same! He told me he was your mate! Get it together Derek! If he said that he was your mate then-"  
    "I can wake him", Derek said looking hopefully at Stiles sleeping face.   
  
    Michael let Derek go and pushed him towards Stiles. Derek took a deep breath and walked straight to the wall. This time he wasn't flung backwards. He was allowed in. Derek smiled brightly and rushed to Stiles side. His face was hovering over Stiles face. "Stiles, baby, come back to me", he said as he closed his eyes and kissed his mate. It was like electricity run through his body. Every nerve was on fire and he felt alive. Derek moved his face away and looked at Stiles. He was still motionless. The seconds were ticking by fast and nothing was happening. A small tear left Derek's eye and fall straight over Stiles heart.   
  
    Stiles gasped for air as his eyes flew open.   
 


	19. Preparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!! Enjoy! ;)

Present day - Five days before the full moon...

I gasped for air as I opened my eyes and came face to face with a teary eyed Derek. I reached and wiped a stray tear from his handsome face. "Hey", I said softly.  
    Derek sniffled adorably. "Hey", he said as softly as I did.  
    "So you woke me, huh?" I said smiling brightly.   
  
    Derek just looked intensely at me. Some people would misunderstand his look for annoyance and utter boredom but I knew this sourwolf better than anyone. I could see behind his walls and all those layers of self-hatred and stone coldness. He was anxious, upset and relieved. I made grabby hands at him and even though he snorted he pick me up gently. Derek stuck his nose in my hair and breath in. I could feel his muscles relax and his frustration evaporating. "Don't do that again", he murmured.  
  
    "I'll try", I said. He looked at me for a long moment before he nodded and we climbed down from the tree branch. As soon as we hit the ground Derek placed me gently to my feet. I looked at everyone at the field. "OK, bitches. We have work to do", I said smirking.

 

Four days before the full moon...

I didn't sleep last night. I searched through Deaucalion's library until I finally found the book about phoenixes that I hid. Reading about myself was always exciting but today I had things to accomplish so I couldn't enjoy the reading. I searched the book until I found what my mother told me to look for. "So I am going to need all of this for the spell to work..." I said to myself. After I memorized the spell and it's requirements I re-hid the book and left the library in search for Peter. I found him reading the morning newspaper and enjoying a cup of tea. "Peter", I said softly but firmly. Peter immediately stood to attention.  
    "Yes Stiles?"  
    "I need you to bring me these thing in three days time", I gave him a list of what I would need.  
    Peter read it his eyebrows furrowing the more he read the ingredients until something flashed in his eyes. "Stiles why do you need these for?" He said worry coloring his voice. So Peter had knowledge of what I was going to do.  
    "I need you to trust me with this Peter. Bring me these things", I said squeezing his bicep and giving him a reassuring smile. Peter smiled back a few moment later before he went to fix a duffle bag.  
   
    First step completed.

In the afternoon I went to the old Hale house and I spread mountain ash which I spelled so even hunters can't pass through. I then connected the mountain ash around the house with the Nemeton where I created a second matching circle. Then I cast an invisibility spell on the mountain ash so no one could see and break it. Lastly I cast a very old and very powerful spell which made me slightly dizzy for a few seconds. That particular spell made the mountain ash line and circles unbreakable unless the user did it. After I completed the second part of my plan I went back home to cook for my pack.

 

Three days before the full moon... 

Today we started to train more intensely. Both packs were present and both packs trained like maniacs even the humans. My father taught humans and werewolves alike how to shout with a gun. Everyone was sparing in pairs. Derek and Michael was the most interesting one. Both men looked at me before the ripped their shirts off making the girls giggle, the guys to groan and me to look at the sky in exasperation. Michael was the first one to make a move. He went for Derek's feet but before he could reach them Derek jumped high in the air. Michael was quick though he turned around grabbed Derek's legs and dropped him with force to the ground. Derek recovered quickly and hit with his legs Michael's calves which made Michael buckle. Derek then hit the ground with his hands and next thing I know he is on Michael back digging his claws in Michael's flash. Michael ground his teeth and grabbing Derek's head he flips him to the ground and digs his claws to Derek's chest. Derek retaliates with digging his claws to Michael's chest. I watch on as none of them backs down. Blood is dripping furiously from both of them but their egos don't allow them to call it a tie.   
  
     I waited a few more seconds but as I could feel them both slipping slowly into unconsciousness and still not giving up I decided that enough was enough. With a small hand notion I separate them and send them flying on opposite sides of the field. "If we can't solve our in between differences then none of us will survive!" I raise my hands and every member of my pack is now linked with an invisible chain with the member of the Hale pack that they have the most differences. Derek and Michael that have returned already healed look at disdainfully at each other. "Now until you have solved your problems none of you can return here", I said as I walked into the house.  
  
    A few hours later everyone but Michael and Derek were back. I could feel everyone have come to an understanding even Lydia and Anna that were currently organizing a shopping excursion for all the girls as soon as this battle ended. I sent everyone inside my packs main apartment were food and a movie was already waiting for them. I stood outside waiting for Derek and Michael to return. A few minutes later they returned. Dried blood was on both of them and I could feel that they fought but I could also feel that they to came into an understanding. "You OK now?"  
    "Yes", they said simultaneously. I smiled softly.

 

Two days before the full moon...

Today I visited my mother's grave. I could feel her life force strengthening day by day. I couldn't wait to see her again. I couldn't even imagine my fathers reaction to my mother's revival. I felt giddy to have my mom back. I place her favorite flowers on her grave and kissed her tombstone. "Soon mom."   
  
    I walked to my dad's house were I would spend the rest of the day watching a Mets game with my dad and have a father-son bonding session before the fight with Gerard. My dad felt anxious and worried about the fight but I kept reassuring him that everything would turn out fine. Dad and I stayed up until late at night reviewing the battle plan and correcting it were we could find weak spots. We went over the defense plan at least ten times trying to find any flaw but after failing I send my old man to bed. Only a day left before the fight and I needed everyone at their best.  
  
    I watched my dad walk up the stairs. At the top of the stairwell he turned around and just looked at me. "I love you son".  
    "I love you too dad", I said mirroring my dads soft smile.

  
  
One day before the full moon...

Tomorrow everything would go down and I felt... nothing. I didn't feel scared or anxious. I felt grounded and sure about everything I have done. Peter had returned from his search and brought me everything I need for my spell. Using my magic I turned everything to dust and mixed them until they became a gold glitter powder. I went to the old Hale house and spread the powder everywhere up until the nemeton where I spread it on the tree with the air's aid. After ensuring that everything was in place, I returned back to my pack's house to get ready for a date with Derek. I showered, fixed my hair, dressed in a pair of my nicest jeans, a simple blue v-neck and a black jean jacket which made my pack whistle when they saw me. Michael drove me to where I was to meet Derek and after exchanging a curt "hello" with Derek he left us alone.  
  
    Derek looked effortlessly beautiful with his black tight slacks and black tight button down. I didn't notice it at first but he was moving and acting very formally which set me on slight edge. After our wonderful date which included a movie, dinner, a walk around town and quite a lot of kissing, Derek drove me home. Derek escorted me to the main pack apartment. When he entered alongside me I started to get anxious. Deuc stood up and walked until he stood two meters away looking straight at Derek his eyes red. I looked at Derek his eyes also red and then in happened. Derek bared his neck to Deucalion. "Alpha Deucalion I ask your permission to take as my mate your emissary Mieczysław "Stiles" Stilinksi?"  
    I looked at Derek shell shocked and then at Deuc who was looking at me with a small smile. He extended his clawed hand to grip Derek's exposed throat. "You have my permission if that is what my emissary desires Alpha Hale", Deuc's voice boomed. Derek turned to look at me.  
    "Emissary Stilinski would you consider becoming my mate after we have completed our mission?" I looked around receiving encouraging looks. I looked at Michael and Sol who stood in his human form next to Michael. They both nodded at me deeming Derek worth.   
  
    I looked back at Derek. At this broken alpha that slowly but surely started healing and building himself up again. Brick by brick he proved that with determination everything is possible. His pack has improved since a came here and he no longer screams and barks order's at them. I can feel it in his pack bonds which are stronger and more steady now. I took a deep breath. "I would".

 

Day of the full moon...

We prepared all day. I managed to blow a cake with candles in the morning as soon as I woke up before we started preparations for the battle. Two hours before midnight when the moon's power would reach its peak and have enough power to power up both mine and Gerard's spell, we stood in front of the old Hale house waiting. We didn't have to wait for long before Gerard, his hunters and the what I could feel was the dark druid walked into the clearing. "Well, well. All the abominations gathered in a place", every were on our side growled. "Last chance to back out and made have a less painful death than the other abominations", everyone stood their ground. "Very well", Gerard said and everyone pounced. The battle began. Hold tight everyone.    


	20. The Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy! ;)

Present day - Full moon...

There must have been more than forty hunters attacking us. Our numbers were half their size but we could do it. I stood back with my dad, Melissa and Lydia as everyone else attacked. I was murmuring softly protection and diversion spells so that the hunters couldn't aim appropriately so their bullets couldn't hit one of us but even if a bullet managed to reach it's target the protection spells simply bounced off. I could feel the hunters getting frustrated so they changed their approach to more hand to hand. That seemed more effective than their bullets.   
  
    "OK. Dad, Melissa and Lydia I need you to start shooting and I will focus to one person at a time. We can win more surely like this", I said. My father and Melissa nodded before getting into the appropriate shooting stance and starting to fire against the hunters.  
  
    I made my way towards Isaac, the closest member of our team.  He was being attacked by three hunters. I could see that they managed to break his left arm and his nose while he had one large gush on the right side of his torso. Isaac was slowly losing ground and the hunters were smirking as they managed to tackle him to the ground. Before they could shoot him in the head I stood in front of them. "Didn't your mother taught you not to play with guns? They can _burn_ your hand", when the word "burn" was out of my mouth the hunters started screaming as their hands and clothes caught on fire. With a shift notion of my hand I tossed them across the floor and on some trees. They fell unconscious but alive.  
  
    Next was Scott who fought close to Isaac. As mates it didn't seem weird to me. Scott was attacked by two hunters. He was injured and panting. They must have hit him with something that wolfs bane laced. I stomped angrily over to him and before the hunters knew what was happening their hands were broken and then the were to the floor unconscious. I placed a hand on Scott shoulder and willed his body to overcome the wolfs bane and heal.  
  
    Boyd and Erica stack together and were fighting off five hunters. Boyd was in pretty bad shape as he was bleeding from almost everywhere. Erica on the other hand was only sporting a bloody nose and a black eye that was quickly fading. I touched the ground and it rippled sending the hunters to the ground before they were suffocated until they passed out by the earth. I smiled softly at the two mates before continuing to another mated couple.  
  
    Ennis and Kali were both seemingly fine besides some small bleeding cuts on their hands, legs and face. The five hunters that were attacking them on the other hand were on the verge of passing out from all the hits they endured so like the good person I am I electrocuted them by releasing a wave of electricity in order to hit all five of them. Ennis and Kali nodded at me as I passed through continuing my way.  
  
    On my way to Aiden and Ethan who were the most damage inflicted members of our team I stopped by to help Peter and Jackson with five hunters. Causing them to fell intense pain all over their body was very satisfying before Peter and Jackson swiftly took them out. Aiden and Ethan looked bad. They were bleeding from everywhere, both of them had a broken leg and a broken hand and I could feel that they were inflicted by wolfs bane. I picked up the pace and stood in front of them facing four menacing looking hunters that were laughing at me. I smirked before raising my palms up and as I did that they were lifted from the ground, then I clasped my hands together making them collide with each other hard before tossing them all around the field. I turned to the twins and placed my hands to their chests healing them instantly before moving on.  
  
    Sam and Anna stack together trying to fight of four hunters. They didn't seem in a very bad position. The hunters on the other hand were looking miserable with their broken hands and noses ready to pass out at any moment. I blew out and a powerful gust of wind made them fly backwards until they hit some trees and effectively passing out.  
  
    Michael was attacked by three of them. He was bleeding. A lot. I clenched my teeth as I angrily stomped my foot to the ground sending the hunters flying in every direction. I walked over to Michael cupping his cheek. "You OK?", I asked concern clouding my voice.  
    "I am fine little red. Go on save everyone's asses. I will just sit here bleeding", I laughed as he promptly fell to the ground panting in relief that he stopped fighting. I willed his body to heal.  
  
    Deucalion was currently fighting of four hunters. He looked fine. He wasn't bleeding from anywhere visible and after searching his body for wounds through our pack bond I felt over joyous at finding nothing. I snapped my fingers and the hunters fell to the ground unconscious. "You OK big bad?" I asked standing next to him.  
    He chuckled softly before pointing to were Derek was fighting. "I am fine but your mate needs help", I nodded in agreement before going over to Derek.  
  
    Derek had his left leg and right arm broken, his nose was bleeding and there was an ugly gush on his chest making him loose a lot of blood. The four hunters were closing in on him. Derek panted in exertion. I could feel him slowly fading. Before that could happen powerful vines were wrapped around the hunter's and immobilized them. I touched Derek's chest and healed his body instantly. Derek gazed at me with his hypnotic red tinted eyes. He bend and placed a feather light kiss on me before resting his forehead against mine. "Just a little longer", was all I said before heading to where a shocked Gerard stood.  
  
    Before I could reach him his Darach stood in front of him blocking my way. "Not so fast little bitch", she said.  
    "Out of my way filth", was my reply.  
    "Make me", she said. I felt the temperature drop as she gather her power. Thunder crackled from above me as dark clouds covered the sky and covering the moon. She smirked as she extended her arm towards me and thunder fall from the sky hitting me directly. I could hear my pack and everyone else screaming my name in fear. But before they could knew what was happening the thunder was absorbed in my body causing me no harm. "How.." The darach said looking at me with wide fearful eyes.  
    "Honestly, you really thought a natural element would be able to hurt me?" I looked at her raising my eyebrow. When I didn't get an answer I continued. "Bitch please. I am a phoenix. I cannot be harm by anything stemming from Mother", she took a step back as she started to realize that she couldn't possibly beat me.  
   
    I stalked towards her but she cut me of by throwing mountain ash around her, Gerard and Kate, who I wasn't surprised to be in it. She smirked. "Even you can't pass through", she said laughing hysterically. I raised my left eyebrow before walking to her and place my hand inside the circle which made her jump shocked and frightened. I smiled but she seemed to recover from her shock and smirked at me. "Even if you kill me it's already to late, my spell will be enacted in about one minute and you can't do anything to stop it. Maybe you must say your goodbyes to your friends", she started laughing hysterically before she abruptly stopped as Gerard cut her head off.  
    "She was useful but not needed anymore. Say goodbye to your friends Stiles because it will be the last time you see them", Gerard and Kate started laughing at me.   
  
    I stood my ground and walked to my friends but not before trapping Gerard and Kate into the circle of mountain ash. I walked straight to Derek and kissed him. "I am sorry", was all I said. Derek hugged me tightly.  
    "You did what you could", was all he said. I looked at my pack and my ex-packs faces. I love them all. Maybe in different ways and capacities but even though we were broken and bruised now here we are standing strong and united and I am not gonna loose that. That's when I hear it. Sol's howl gives me the signal that it's time. Before anyone can understand what's happening I teleport into the Hale house.  
  
    "I love you", I say to everyone before me and the house bursts into white flames.


	21. Part of your world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay! My uni's semester examination was brutal. Enjoy! PS. One more chapter to go!

Present Day - Full moon...

Derek stopped breathing as he watched his family's home burn to the ground once again and just like the previous time his heart was burning along with it. He couldn't see or feel his Stile's heartbeat anymore. The only thing he could hear was the flames consuming the house. Derek's eyes filled with tears which started falling freely as realization of what happened settled in his mind. He lost Stiles. He had lost his future mate. He lost the only thing that managed to bring light back to his world. He let his head fall back as he released the most mournful howl anyone had ever heard. His pack members followed closed behind him. Stiles's pack howled along with his own. The night was filled with silence and tears as light faded slowly from everyone's heart as their bonds to Stiles faded into nothingness.  
  
    John fall to the ground screaming until his throat turned raw but he kept going. He lost his son. They final half of his heart turned to ash just like the Hale house in front of him. After his wife died John lost half his heart. It took him a whole year to climb out of the pit of alcohol and sadness that he fell in and started to live again for his beautiful son. He tried. Oh god. He tried so hard to protect his son but as it turns out he failed. He failed the only part of him that was worthy living for. Now he had nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was alone. He was a failure and a disappointment.  He. Was. Alone.  
  
     Gerard and Kate laughed from their spot behind the mountain ash barrier. They had won. With the last line of defense of the supernatural world, they had won. They were victorious. They laughed as the fire grew brighter and fiercer. They laughed.  
  


I awoke into the Hale house but something was different. The house wasn't burned anymore. The walls were a beautiful serene light blue a splitting image of the sky's color. I could hear joyous laughing from outside. I walked to the front door passing a mirror on the way out which made me stop. I looked at myself my eyebrows raising up to my hairline. I was wearing a white suit with gold detailing that appeared to be every constellation known to mankind and some others that I couldn't recognize. My hair was completely golden and caught the light making them appear brighter and glowing. My eyes were a brighter version of my normal amber eyes. On my head there was a gold circlet that on the center created a heart. I could say that I looked rather cute. I shook my head and walked outside.  
  
    My mother had her back at me and talked to a lot of people. Like a lot of people. There must have been close to a hundred people in front of the Hale house. My mother sensed my presence and turned around, a huge smile on her face. "Mom did it work?" I asked nervously as I climb down the few stairs of the house porch and went straight to my mother's embrace.  
    "Yes my brave son. A window of opportunity opened. We can be set free Stiles", she said her smile becoming even brighter. I beamed at her and looked around. All the people had huge smiles on their faces and tears brimming in their eyes.  
    I turned to my mother again. "How do we complete the ritual mom?"  
    My mom gently caressed my cheek. "All you need to do is sing my son", she said softly.  
    "I haven't sang since you..." I trailed off not wishing to think about that time of my life.  
    "I know my son but you need to sing now to set as all free", she grabbed my hand and nodded encouragingly.  
  
    I turned around to face the Hale house. The door was still open and I could feel something calling me towards it. I took a deep breath and began to sing. _Look at this stuff, Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the guy, the guy who has everything?_  
    We began to walk towards the door which started shine brighter and brighter as I kept singing. We walked to the door, passing through and then...  
  


Everyone was still crying when they heard it. At first they thought that it was a mistake, a trick of the wind or someone playing with their minds. But no they all heard it. _Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think, sure he's got everything_. Everyone watched in surprise as the flames that previously consumed the Hale house started peeling of  and turn to glitter-like matter before they vanished into the sky and reveal slowly parts of the house before the original fire. The walls were slowly rebuilt and turned their original dark brown color, the porch returned fully to it's original state full with pots that were consumed by flowers of every color.  
  
    _I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty, I've got whose-its and whats-its galore. You want thingamabobs? I got twenty. But who cares? No big deal, I want more_. More walls were restored until the whole house was just like it was all those years ago. It towered above them. The roof was slowly filled with bricks. Every flame that was peeled of revealed a revived part of the house. Everyone felt the earth beneath our feet shift like it was laughing in joy as something terrible was being corrected.   
  
    _I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those—what do ya' call 'em?—oh, feet. Flippin' your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin', strollin' along down a—what's that word again?–street_. The house was fully restored now. Everyone could feel it vibrate like it was alive. A glowing beating heart overflowing with life. "That's Stiles's voice", John said with tears that seemed to never stop falling from his eyes. Everyone turned to him in shock.  
  
    "But Stiles doesn't sing", said Scott and everyone from his previous and new pack agreed as no one has ever heard Stiles sing before.  
    John let out a laugh despite his sadness. "He stopped after Claudia died. This song used to be their favorite. They would sing it everyday. It was the only thing that could calm Stiles down when with would throw a tantrum. They always sang it. I used to just sit and watch them sing and dance around pretending to be somewhere else. Somewhere were dreams could come true. They are the happiest memories of my life", John concluded a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
    Derek focused on his mates beautiful voice that seemed to grow closer which he knew was impossible his mate was dead.  
  
    _Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering' free, wish I could be, part of that world. Out of the sea, wish I could be, Part of your World_. As the song reached its climax the door to the house opened and blinding light come from it make everyone cover their eyes. Footsteps could be heard as well as a lot of heartbeats beating frantically. Derek opened his eyes as two figures holding hands walked through the door.  
  


My mom and I walked in of the house and in a bright flash we were walking outside of the restored Hale house. Everyone gasped as me and mother walked down the steps of the revived Hale house. "Stiles!? Claudia!?" My dad said running towards as and wrapping us with his hands, hugging as tightly. He took a step back without letting us go. "But how? You were dead. Both of you."  
    Mom smiled at my dad and then looked at me."Our little miracle saved us all. Just like a though he would?"  
   "Us? What do you mean saved "us" all?" As my dad asked multiple people started walking through the forest into the clearing in flashes of light. Every supernatural being that was killed by Gerard in order to activated his spell was brought back to life. The last people to come back were the Hale's which came out of their house.  
  
    "Momma? Dad? Laura?" Derek said in shock as he stared at his family. His revived family.  
    "Eleanor?" Peter said with a voice so small but full of wonder that Stiles felt joy that he did it. He brought everyone back.  
    Peter, Derek and Cora went to their family. They were tears and laughs but I knew that it wasn't over until Gerard and Kate was gone. I looked at my mother who nodded at me understandingly.  
   
    I walked to were I had trapped Gerard and Kate. They looked royally pissed. They were practically fuming which made me laugh eerily. They kept hitting the invisible wall that kept them trapped and screamed profanities at me. "We will kill you! All of you! This is far from over!" Screamed Gerard.  
    "Oh yes it is over. You will no more hurt a living being in this world", I said with finality as I raised my hands. "Phasmatos veras nos ex malom. Terra mora vantis quo incandis per vasa quo errum signos!" Wind blew through the tries as the earth started shaking in response to my power. I could feel the Nemeton empowering my spell deeming it a rightful punishment to restore the balance once and for all. Gerard and Kate opened their mouths in a silent scream as they were turned into oak trees never being able to hurt anyone again. The earth shook for a little longer before calming, the balance finally restored.  
  
    I turned around smiling brightly and I got a handful of emotional alpha werewolf. "Thank you", Derek whispered tears falling freely from his eyes. I brushed them of with my hands.  
     "You are welcome", was all I said before kissing him accompanied by joyful howls, clapping and whistles from everyone on the field. Balance prevailed.  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic the Nogitsune never happened so Kira was never introduced. Also, Alison and her dad have left after her mother's death. Enjoy!


End file.
